


The Songstress and the Unicorn

by AshiHalfangel



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aymeric - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshiHalfangel/pseuds/AshiHalfangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set right after the events of 2.5 of A Realm Reborn, Evelyn Rina (the Warrior of Light) has fled to Camp Dragonhead for refuge under the care of Haurchefant Fortemps. Through her time there and her time in Ishgard, she develops strange feelings for the Fortemps knight and finds herself in a complicated relationship, unsure of her own feelings while Haurchefant remains hopelessly in love. Meanwhile she has also caught the eye of a certain Lord Commander who refuses to be second best in her affections.</p><p>But is everything as it seems?</p><p>(I suck at summaries)</p><p>WARNING: Some chapters will contain sexual content, though how explicit is still uncertain as the story goes on.</p><p>Update: I'm alive again after a long hiatus. I deeply apologize for the wait. Chapters might be coming out slow going forward so I can only promise monthly updates! Thank you for your patience and understanding and above all, your support!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I ran for what felt like hours, even though I knew it had only been a manner of minutes since we landed in Coerthas. The ever familiar chill in the air growing colder as night drew near, our boots crunching onto the snowy ground. It couldn't be much longer for Camp Dragonhead was getting ever closer, but it still felt like it was so far away. My lungs felt as if they were about to burst, the cold air becoming thicker, making it hard to breathe. My legs were becoming numb from all the running not even hours before landing in Coerthas. I can still hear the sound of boots pounding onto the Sultana's palace floor as we were in hot pursuit.

Nanamo...poor Nanamo...the sultana of Ul'dah was assassinated, by poison in her wine. Our very own Crystal Braves, the culprits; tried to pin the blame on the Scions, myself included. It was Raubahn, Nanamo's trusted right hand who risked all to give us a chance to escape. ...It was also the Scions sacrifice that allowed me to escape. Now it's just me an Alphinaud running for our lives to Camp Dragonhead.

"Come, Alphinaud! It's just a little further! Lord Haurchefant should be waiting for us...he'll know what to do."

Alphinaud nodded, for once he was silent.

_I'm sorry, my friend. Once again I need your aid._

Lord Haurchefant de Fortemps, the leader of Camp Dragonhead under House Fortemps has been an ever gracious host through my many meetings with him, some business...some pleasure. Oh, not like that...he shall ever and always will be a dear friend. He had been ever so kind to me when I first came to Dragonhead in search of Cid's airship The Enterprise, that I just couldn't refuse to help him in aiding his friend Lord Francel who was under suspicion of heresy. 

"It seems that your business in Camp Dragonhead has drawn to a conclusion, and I feel we may not meet again for quite some time. May Halone guide you in your journey." Were his parting words to me.

"Thank you, Lord Haurchefant." I had said with a bow. "You have been most kind to me and my comrades. Let us continue to correspond with one another."

Lord Haurchefant with his hands clasped together on his desk gave a small nod and smiled. "Yes, I should like that, indeed. I would be most interested to hear of your travels. And please, Evelyn, should you find yourself back at Camp Dragonhead...pray come see me. I would very much enjoy your company. I shall have a hearth with food and drink waiting for you. If ever you should need me for anything...pray seek me out."

I nodded. "I shall...and please, if there is anything I can do for House Fortemps..let me know. Goodbye, Lord Haurchefant."

"Goodbye, Evelyn Rina, my friend...may Halone cross our paths again."

If only I knew how soon our paths crossed again. To think it all started with a simple shipment that failed to come to Mor Dhona. Then I suddenly became involved in the affairs of Ishgard, trying to unite them to Eorzea. The meeting with Ser Aymeric and his second in command Lucia...the confrontation with Midgardsomr that ultimately lead to losing my light...the blessing within as a Warrior of Light, also known as the Echo that had always kept me safe. Now without it...I feel so empty, helpless, and worse...vulnerable...which I never wanted to feel. That vulnerability couldn't save poor Moenbreyda...or Wilred...how was I even able to come out of the Steps of Faith alive? It had to have been because there were another handful of adventurers helping out...and then I go back to poor Nanamo who I also couldn't save.

I can still see her, one hand clawing at her throat while the other hand was reaching out to me...her eyes brimmed with tears as she silently screamed for me to help her. I just sat there, dumbfounded...unable to do anything as I watched her slowly fade away, her tiny body slumped to the floor wine glass clanked on the floor spilling blood red wine. The same color of blood that is on my hands that I can't seem to wash away.

Everything was a passing blur as we passed into the entrance to Camp Dragonhead, ignoring the knights' questioning faces over who could be coming to such a place at such a gods forbidding hour. I pushed open the door to the main room in Dragonhead as if my life depended on it. 

"Lord Haurchefant, please!" I gasped, my lungs burning.

Lord Haurchefant, the young Elezen leader of Camp Dragonhead, was in his usual place as always, sitting at his great desk that was always neat and orderly, hands clasped together. His ice blue eyes looked up at me from under his mid-length and layered silver hair giving him quite the boyish appearance for a man appearing in his late twenties. He was garbed in his usual long chain mail tunic and pants with armoured boots. Black ear clasps adorned his pointed ears, making him look even younger. 

He smiled and nodded, patiently waiting for me to catch my breath. Alphinaud had already found himself a chair. He just sat there in silence, his head bowed. I knew he felt himself responsible for everything that had happened...but really...was I any better? I decided to just leave him to his thoughts and made my way to Lord Haurchefant's desk.

"L-Lord Haurchefant...the...the Sultana..." I said, still gasping.

He smiled again. "Evelyn, it is good to see you hale and healthy despite the unfortunate series of events. There is no need to elaborate any further. Now that I know your bit of bad news, there is something I must discuss with you." His normally pleasant face had just turned grim.

"Y-yes, of course.."

_This can't be good...is he going to refuse aid? I can't say I would blame him...after all I had be branded a traitor to Eoreza._

Lord Haurchefant cleared his throat slightly.

"There has been word from the capital. Ishgard has weathered another assalt, and 'tis said severl wyverns broke through into the city proper. The Temple Knights succeeded in slaying the beasts, but the intrusion prompted orders to further strengthen the guard and to place the city under a perpetual state of alert."

I gasped in shock, shaking my head. "No...all our efforts..they were for naught?"

Lord Haurchefant gave me a sympathetic smile. "How keenly we feel the loss of our wards at the Gates of Judgment. But we must not bemoan our misfortune. Ser Aymeric is safely returned from Ul'dah and once more leads the defense of Ishgard."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Oh...I'm so glad..."

_That was good news for once..._

Lord Haurchefant's face became grim once more, and I dreaded what he was about to say next as the ever imposing "But..."

"As for the matter of your asylum, I am afraid no progress will be made until the threat to our nation has diminished."

I felt my shoulders sag down. "Oh...yes, of course..."

_After all, I'm not the only one with problems..._

Lord Haurchefant smiled and stood up to his full 6'8 height, an ever imposing figure compared to my 5 foot frame. The man certainly had a presence that couldn't be ignored.

"But do not despair! You are not without allies." he said, giving his chest a punch in reassurance.

"Lord Haurchefant..."

His smile grew further. "You are more than welcome to shelter here for as long as you wish, pray think of it as a new headquarters of sorts-the "Falling Snows," or some such!" he said, rather pleased with his joke.

I laughed, the first laugh I've had all day. "I like it! Very clever."

Lord Haurchefant beamed at the compliment like a toddler being given a treat for praise.

"All frivolity aside, any who come here in search of you will receive no aid from House Fortemps." His grin becoming ever wider and smug. "For once, the Ishgardian reputation for inhospitality shall work in our favor. Agents of Ul'dah will find their every inquiry dismissed, and their every request for entry rebuffed, until such a time as their masters have acknowledged your innocence."

I couldn't believe this was happening, for once good news. As if I could ever doubt my friend. I knew if anyone could help me, it would be Lord Haurchefant. As far as I'm concerned, he's the only person I can really trust right now.

"Lord Haurchefant...thank you...thank you so much. We'll be so grateful!"

Lord Haurchefant smiled and looked over at Alphinaud who remained sitting by himself in his chair, lost in his despair. Lord Haurchefant looked back at me and smiled. 

"You once fought to preserve the honor of my dear friend--'tis a blessing that I may now repay the debt in kind."

I shook my head. "You know that's not necessary...you've done so much for us in the past."

Lord Haurchefant shook his head, dismissing the comment. "But let us dwell no more on this. Pray join the rest of your companions. 'Tis bitterly cold this day. I suspect there are those who might welcome the warmth your presence brings."

I felt my face grow hot, which didn't go unnoticed by Lord Haurchefant who grinned and laughed.

"And what is this? The Warrior of Light blushing?"

My eyes widened, my hands to my cheeks...they were burning! Was I seriously blushing over...over Lord Haurchefant? No...no, of course not! It's just very warm from all the hearths, yes...that was it.

"It...it's just rather warm...and as you said, it was bitter cold outside..." I denied.

Lord Haurchefant grinned rather devilishly as if he didn't believe me.

"Very well...now go now to your companions. I shall have something warm for everyone." 

**********************************

It had been sometime after reuniting with the remainder of my companions. After all this, were I, Alphinaud, Tataru and Lady Yugiri truly the only ones left?

I shook my head. No, I won't believe this for a moment! I will not! I cant give into despair like Lord Haurchefant said. Something about not being a broken blade. I have to somehow reforge myself...but how can I? I've failed so many people...the people are my responsibility to protect! I'm the Warrior of Light...Eoreza's Companion! I should've been able to stop all this...but I couldn't. And now I have to rely on poor Lord Haurchefant again after everything he has done for us. I never wanted to get him in the middle of this. I know he's more than obliged to help...but it seems his country already has their list of problems.

_I'm going to make myself useful, I decided. Whatever Lord Haurchefant needs help with at Camp Dragonhead...I will earn my keep!_

How long have I been sitting here? Tataru and Alphinaud had already retired to their chambers, and judging by the night sky it looked to be dead in the middle of the night, about 2 A.M. Was it really that late? I know over the period of time the others had gone up that Lord Haurchefant had offered me some wine, which given the circumstances of the day...something strong was a good idea. Except...I really don't drink. I've seen Lord Haurchefant down the wine like it was water while I was struggling to finish one glass. My head was starting to feel a big fuzzy after my second glass, which Lord Haurchefant thought it was beneficial if he just cut me down to hot chocolate only.

I looked up and stared. Has Lord Haurchefant truly been sitting at his desk this whole time!? His head was bowed and nodding a bit, then would jerk back and he'd make a strange mumbling sound from being awake.

I felt so horrible! Was he truly waiting for me to head to bed so he could turn in? I stood up from my seat and walked over to the dozing Lord.

"Lord Haurchefant?" I put a hand on his shoulder, shaking it a bit.

"Oh yes, like that..." he mumbled..obviously dreaming.

"Uhm....Pardon?" I said, tapping his shoulder.

"Mmm...an angel...is calling me...an angel with horns and purple scales." he moaned dreamily.

My eyes widened. Was he talking about me? Was he dreaming about me...or was he waking up?

"Mother...not now...Halone is speaking to me."

I had to put a hand to my mouth and giggle a bit. He was obviously dreaming...and drunk! He....was actually pretty adorable when he sleeps. I shook my head. Why am I thinking such things like that!? True, he is very handsome...but even so, there's quite an age gap between the two of us. He had to be almost 30 at the oldest, a good 7 or so years my senior to my 22 years of age!

Finally, Lord Haurchefant's head jerked back almost violently, his blue eyes snapping open. He sputtered a few nonsense noises, rubbing his eyes before he finally realized I was standing there...trying very hard not to laugh.

"Oh...Evelyn...you are still awake? I would have thought by now you would have retired for the evening."

I laughed. "Hah, I could say the same to you! You really didn't have to wait for me."

Lord Haurchefant shook his head. "No, no..do not worry so! I was just resting my eyes...after signing so much paperwork, all the words start to cluster."

"I blame the wine." I replied.

Lord Haurchefant gave me a defiant look. "Are you accusing me of being intoxicated? I am not in the slightest! Well...mayhaps a little." he said, grinning sheepishly.

He stood up, stumbling a bit. I let out a cry, hoping he didn't fall over completely. Thankfully, he managed to keep his balance. 

"I am sorry...did I frighten you?" he said, concerned.

I nodded. "A little...I was afraid you were going to fall and I couldn't do anything to stop it."

Lord Haurchefant laughed. "Ha ha! If I were to fall in such a state, just leave me be like a animal skin rug. It would be my own fault."

I cocked my head. "Just how much did you have to drink?"

Lord Haurchefant shrugged. "I lost count after the 4th one...I have a pretty high alcohol content level...unlike you, my dainty friend. You can barely stand yourself."

The room was feeling like it was spinning in slow motion, now that he mentioned it. I stumbled forward, my knees starting to buckle. 

"Easy there....come, hold onto me...or would you prefer I carry you?" Lord Haurchefant ask, his hand at my waist to steady me as my arms went around his waist.

"I...I..." I stammered as I felt my face heat up again.

"It might be the alcohol...otherwise I would say that you are blushing." He said, grinning.

I shook my head, almost violently. "N-No..."

He shrugged. "Well at any rate, I have to carry you. It 'tis a much swifter option."

"W-Wait!"

Before I could protest any further, he swooped me up into his arms. I let out a cry in surprise. 

"There, now I will not have to worry about you falling."

"Oh gods! Don't drop me!" I squealed.

Lord Haurchefant laughed, obviously amused with how girly I must sound right about now. Some Warrior of Light I must sound like!

"Do not worry so. I am not the type to drop a lady."

"Y-yes...but...it's such a long drop from here...I think I can see how the weather forms from up here." I said.

Lord Haurchefant gave me a mock glare. "I am not so tall to be able to predict the weather. And surely you would survive falls much worse than one of this height."

All joking aside, being held like this made me feel so...safe...protected...and vulnerable....no, I don't want to feel like that! I'm the Warrior of Light...I should be protecting the vulnerable, not be vulnerable myself!

"You are so light...like a chocobo feather. Spend a couple weeks here and I shall have you all filled out." He said, walking up the stairs.

I gave him a tiny glare. "It's not my fault the Au Ra have a fast metabolism! I'm the right height and weight I should be...not all of us can have the appetite of two horses! I've seen you eat....I know!"

Lord Haurchefant gave me a mock insulted look. "I am a growing boy! Besides, I need all the nutrients so I can train hard, giving me very high stamina to burn it off...and quite a few years back, that high stamina has kept women very satisfied for hours on end."

I gasped, my eyes feeling like they're about to fall off my face, which was burning up again. Lord Haurchefant looked as if he had eaten his own boot, his eyes widening over his own comment.

"I...I am sorry...that was rather lewd. Forgive me."

I shook my head. "No, no...it's alright..."

He was obviously still drunk...he would never talk like that while sober.

"Here we are." He said, opening the door to the room I'd be staying in.

The room is what you would expect out of a knights headquarters. Neat, orderly...hardly any luxieries except for a tiny bathroom. Aside from that, a bed was in the middle with a tiny nightstand and a dresser on the other side of the room. The room was painted a very cold gray with no wall paper or wall art.

"Sorry for the lack of character in this room. It barely gets used."

I nodded. "It's alright...it's a place to sleep."

He sat me down on the bed, sitting down on the edge of it as well. "There now...we made it safe and...."

His voice trailed off as he laid down, falling asleep.

"Uh....uhm...Lord Haurchefant? Lord Haurchefant?" I said, shaking his shoulder.

This time he was in a dead sleep with no hope of ever getting him to wake up. I sighed and pushed myself to the other side of the bed, trying to give him as much room as possible as I got under the covers.

"Goodnight, Lord Haurchefant."

"I love you, Evelyn..." he murmured.

I jolted up. "I'm sorry...what? What!? Lord Haurchefant?" I exclaimed, shaking him slightly.

But he just continued sleeping, his chest gently raising and falling. I shook my head.

_I'm just imagining things...even if he did...he was drunk._

With that last thought, I finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

HAURCHEFANT

I woke up with one hell of a headache. Where was I? What time was it...hells...what day was it, even? I sat up and groaned, just how much did I have to drink? I can usually down quite a bit of alcohol with little to no effects...perhaps this is a wake up call that I am no longer eighteen years old any more? Ah, yes...those were tender years. I was but a fresh faced knight with no clue. My only cares of the world at that age were alcohol and beautiful women. I was quite the charmer then, however, I did not engage in scoundrel activities such as jumping in bed to bed. I still had a reputation as a Fortemps to keep, and given my family history...I could not risk a young Fortemps running around with unwed parents. I cannot say that I loved each and every woman I shared a bed with, but to say that I did not care about them was false. Given my position at Camp Dragonhead, I cannot promise anyone with a tomorrow much less a forever unless they are willing to understand that I do have my duties.

Living in the knighthood, tomorrow is never promised. I suppose my reasoning for not staying a virgin was just that. As knights we have to live for the now because a future is never promised in the line of duty. I had to explain that several time to my past lovers, they seemed like they were satisfied with my conditions...however, as time went on they were not willing to meet me halfway. "You are never around." they would say. "It gets so lonely..." which made me feel rather guilty, feeling like I was an inattentive lover. However, House Fortemps is my duty and I cannot just come and go as I please.

I thought I had found someone that fully understood that a few years back, only to find out she was using me while sleeping around with another man. She later came to me shedding fake tears that she wanted me back and that she was pregnant. I suppose that statement was not quite that unbelievable given my history. I saw through this ruse and had her escorted out and reassured her that there will be no "hush money" from House Fortemps. She even had the gull to try to correspond with me years later, very close to the crisis at The Steps of Faith.

"By the Fury, Lavina...what in hells do you want?" I had snapped as I stood up abruptly from my desk.

Lavina was a beautiful Elezen with long, dark, chestnut hair and green eyes. She wore a tight red dress that hugged onto her curves that I had at one point been entranced with. A gold decorative belt adorned around her tiny waist. She was slender and graceful and stood about a head shorter than myself. It was too bad her beauty only existed in the flesh.

"Damn it, Lavina...I told you to never contact me again, much less here! I believe you have caused me enough damage and can move on to the next fool."

Lavina stared up at me, making sure her eyes were moist with tears, of course.

"Oh, Haurchefant...I miss you. Please come back to me, I have changed. Things will be better, I promise." she whined in a a voice similar to a fussing infant as she walked closer to me.

I let out a bitter laugh and clapped my hands. "Hah! A splendid performance...I am sure you practised that line all day. After all, this relationship was nothing but an act. Now, pray leave me. I am very busy."

Lavina's false sweetness in her face dropped into a sneer. "Oh yes, we cannot keep the Warrior of Light waiting. That little frail looking bard. You always had a weakness for those that look like need protecting with your Knight in Shining Armour Complex."

I glared at her. "You do not know her...and do not even try to act like you know so much about me. This person that is in front of me might as well be a stranger."

Lavina's gave out an exasperated sigh. "You are obviously infatuated...like a teenage boy to his idol. Fine, have her whore herself to you, have her any and which way you want, and when you have had your fun spent with her come back to me. What do you want, Haurchefant? A girl...or a woman?" She taunted, reaching a hand up and stroking my cheek, slowly travelling up to stroke my ear.

I had to tighten my hands into fists at my side to overcome the will to want to hit her. The very nerve of her speaking of my dear friend like that! If there ever was a woman I wanted to hit, it would be Lavina who I do not consider even capable of having emotions. I snatched her hand away from my face and dropped it back to her side.

"A lady...which you, Madam, are not."

I motioned to a few knights. "Please escort this woman out, if you ever see her set foot here again, have her taken away immediately."

"Oh fine, I will go! I do not need an escort! Just wait until I have my hands on that little red head."

I stepped toward her, and pointed close to her face. "You will do no such thing! You are hereby banned from this place. Do not set one foot here or try to seek me out. Good day, Madam!"

"Hmpth!" she cried out indignantly. 

She walked up to the door when it suddenly opened. Standing at the door was a beautiful, petite AuRa young woman, her dark auburn hair which complimented her lightly bronzed skin, was halfway pulled back, leaving the rest to fall past her shoulders. I did my best not to stare at her, Evelyn Rina, the Warrior of Light was even more beautiful than the last time she came to visit. I saw that her ironworks uniform was finally complete. She had visited me several times excited each time she was able to get a piece of the attire. 

"Look, Lord Haurchefant!" she had said, strutting about like a young chocobo, showing off the pieces of her wardrobe she had received at the time.

I had tried not to stare at the fact that her little strut was also causing her backside to shake quite a bit. I merely nodded, "Indeed, it really suits you."

My thoughts were rudely interrupted when Lavina let out a snort at Evelyn. Evelyn's eyes...the lovely color of the rarest aquamarine gems widened at Lavina and stepped back a bit for space.

Lavina let out another snort. "Hah, do not worry...I will not get in your way. He is right here waiting for you. Enjoy!" she spat, storming out.

"Ah, Evelyn...please excuse the not so warm reception. 'Tis but a rude and uninvited guest."

Evelyn looked at me, her eyes still wide. "What was that about? Old girlfriend?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Something like that...now then, let us get set up and wait for Master Alphinaud and then we can meet with Ser Aymeric."

My thoughts of the past were interrupted by the terrifying scream next to me. Sounded like....Evelyn? I was so deep in thought, I had almost forgotten she was lying next to me. Now she lies screaming as if she was having a terrible nightmare.

"No...no...no..." she moaned, shaking her head and waving her hands as if trying to ward off something.

I put a hand on her shoulder. "Evelyn? Are you all right? What ails you?"

She continued to scream. "No! Don't touch me!! Stay away!"

I gave her a light shake. "Evelyn, 'tis but a nightmare. Pray wake up."

"No! Let me go! I have to save them...they're calling to me!" she screamed, bolting out the bed completely.

She then started to run and I had jump at her, tackling her down to the floor. We wrestled on the floor, rolling about until I pinned her down. She screamed and tried to bring her knee up to my groin area which did not reach its mark due to me still being in my armour. I finally just put my arms around her, pinning her arms at her sides and lifting her up. Evelyn continued screaming, kicking her legs. "No...No!! Let me go!! I have to save them!"

"By the Fury...what in hells has gotten into you!? Wake up!" I shouted, giving her a shake.

I felt her body tense as she gasped, finally waking up. I set her back down and gave her a questioning look.

"By the Fury...what was that about?"

Evelyn's body started to shake, her eyes welled up into...tears?

"Evelyn?"

She threw her arms around my waist and did something that truly broke my heart. She started crying, tears streaming down her face and mournfully sobbing. 

"I couldn't save them...I failed...I failed them all!" she cried, pressing her face against me, her head just below my chest.

I just stood there as she cried, still embracing me.

"Evelyn, pray....tell me what I can do for you. Anything...anything at all."

Evelyn sniffled a bit. "Just...just hold me. Just be here..."

"Of course." 

I moved us to the edge of the bed and sat us both down. I then put one arm around her waist and the other hand stroking her hair as I let her cry.  
************************************************** 

I sat on the bed as Evelyn was in the bathroom, taking a bath. While she was in the bath I took the opportunity to change for bed, swapping out my chain mail and armour for a loose fitting white tunic and black trousers. I had also made some tea for her with some calming herbs in hopes she can have a restful sleep. I sat her tea at the night stand and sat down. As I sat waiting for her, I could hear her splashing the water as she was bathing and I also heard her sobbing.

"So much blood..." I heard her wail, probably thinking I was not around.

I stood up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom door, knocking as I did. 

"Evelyn, are you well, my friend? Perhaps you should finish your bath with haste...'tis not so good to be sitting in the water for so long in this cold. I have some tea waiting for you when you come out."

I heard Evelyn heave a few more sobs before finally taking a few breaths and sighed. "Y-Yes...I'll be right out."

"O-Oh, do not feel like you have to rush so! Are you sure you are well? Maybe I can help..." I said, starting to open the door without even thinking.

"No! Don't come in!" she screeched.

I slammed the door back before any embarrassment was to be had. "Oh...oh yes, my apologies! I shall just be waiting in the room!"

I sat back down on the bed, my head in my hands praying to Halone for a quick, painless death. What was I thinking? What did I think I was going to see in there? Maybe I should just go to my room and leave her be for the evening, but her behavior tonight had disturbed me. I really do not think she should be alone right now.

I looked up when I heard the door open. Evelyn stood at the door way in one of my old tunics I had outgrown of years earlier for her to wear for the evening. My eyes widened, the tunic was white and when the light hit...I could see her...all of her. 'Tis a beautiful sight...like Halone herself had been reborn as an AuRa. Her breasts, though not large compared to the Elezen females, were still fairly large. Enough to keep a man busy. My eyes trailed down to her legs, so toned and lightly kissed by the sun, her purple scales making them look even more attractive. They were fairly long for her petite frame...perfect to wrap her legs around--

"Lord Haurchefant?" Evelyn said, crossing her arms over her chest as if to hide the exposure, only causing her breasts to squeeze together.

"I...I..." I stammered, trying very hard not to stare any more at the beautiful silhouette exposed to me.

"I think you should cover up with a blanket...I do not think that tunic will be enough to warm you...come, come now, under the covers with you." I said, wrapping a blanket around her.

"Y-Yes..." she breathed, shivering. "This tunic is rather thin..."

"Yes..." I said, trying to shake off how perfect her body was. "I apologize...'tis from my younger days..I thought it would fit you better than the ones I currently have."

"It's alright..." she said, pulling the blanket closer to her and sitting on the bed.

I sat down with her. "I....the tea should be a bearable temperature to drink now."

"....Thank you." she said, lifting up the tea cup and taking a sip.

"Evelyn..." I started, not sure if I should finish what I was about to say.

Evelyn looked at me and nodded as if allowing me to finish.

"What happened there? This behavior was very unlike you...was it your nightmare?"

Evelyn looked down into her tea as if trying to find the answer, but said nothing.

"Evelyn...I cannot help you if you will not tell me. Please...whatever being discussed here will not leave this room if that is what you are concerned with, but pray tell me."

Evelyn sighed. "Everything...." she sobbed, a solitary tear trickling down her cheek.

"Evelyn...what ever is the matter?"

She sighed, taking a few deep breathes to hold back the sobs that were threatening to break through. 

"Ever since I lost my Light to Midgardsomr...everything I've done has been utter failure! Wilred, Moenbryda...and Nanamo..oh god...poor Nanamo!" she cried, covering her eyes as she sobbed. "I couldn't do anything...I couldn't save them. If I had my Light I would've been able to have done something...anything. But no...all I could do was just stand and watch, dumbfounded. Especially for Nanamo...her eyes...gods her eyes! I can still see them staring at me...she was reaching out for me while clawing at her throat with the other hand silently screaming for me to help her. And I couldn't...I couldn't save her! And the Scions...everyone stayed behind for me to escape. I don't even know if they're dead or alive!"

"You do not have to feel so responsible, Evelyn. No one could have predicted such a thing." I tried to assure her.

She slammed a fist on the night stand. "The people are my responsibility! I'm the Warrior of Light...Eoreza's Champion! I should've been able to stop this! I've failed everyone...and now, without my Light..." she said, putting her hand over her heart as if trying to fill some sort of empty space. "I feel so empty....I've lost a part of me...the part that made me special. I suppose I'm a broken blade as well..." 

She bowed her head in shame, almost as if she was too ashamed of herself to look me in the eye. I frowned and tipped her head back to look at her straight in the eye. "Now you listen to me...you are special. You do not need your Light to establish that. I will not believe for one moment that your Light is what defines you as a hero or a person! It was you the person who cleared Lord Francel's name...it was you the person who revealed the fake Inquisitor, and it was you the person who reigned victorious at the Steps of Faith. I believe in you, my dear friend...so do your comrades...so don't lose heart in yourself. Light or no...be the hero you know you can be."

"Lord Haurchefant..." she whispered, her lip trembling slightly.

"Now then, are you still a broken blade? Or will you pick yourself back up and into the fire?"

Evelyn nodded, smiling with tears still in her eyes. "Yes...I will be reforged. Light or no Light...I will get our names cleared...I will set things right again!" she said, her eyes once more flaming with the determination I so admired from her.

I nodded. "I see the fire is starting to rise back into you, my friend. But perhaps we should leave such talk for tomorrow. 'Twas a very trying day for you and 'tis very late. Do get some rest." I said, pushing her gently back on the bed and pulling the covers over her.

"I hope you have a pleasant sleep this time around." I said, starting to walk away.

I felt tiny hands grab my arm and looked up at her in confusion. "Evelyn?"

Evelyn shook her head and trembled. "Please....don't go...stay with me, please. Just for tonight."

I smiled and nodded. "Very well, if that is your wish."

I climbed onto the bed, trying to give her as much space as possible as I went under the covers. "I shall try to stay on my side." I said.

"I trust you." Evelyn replied with a yawn.

I smiled as I laid my head on the pillow. "Goodnight, Evelyn."

Evelyn yawned one last time. "Goodnight, Lord Haurchefant."

_Pleasant dreams, my love..._


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: Slight sexuality, not actual sex... this is probably not a big deal...but I rather be safe than sorry. But things do get a bit hot and heavy in the beginning. Haurchefant is a pervert. :P

Chapter 3

EVELYN

"Ooh..." I moaned, waking up.

_My head....where am I? This isn't Gridania._

I tried to sit up but felt something tighten around my waist, holding me in place. I looked down and realized these were strong arms that were wrapped around me. I turned to face to confront the sleeping face of Lord Haurchefant. Apparently he didn't keep his promise on staying on his side of the bed. I shifted a little, trying to shake him, but it only seemed to make his hold on me tighten even more. I gasped, he has officially made me his life-size pillow, and nearly squeezing any spare air I had out of me.

I froze completely as Lord Haurchefant's head nuzzled over and rested on my chest. 

"So soft..." he murmured, rubbing his head up and down.

_Oh gods...he's still drunk._

Had it been anyone else, I probably would've kicked him out of the bed and screamed at him for being a pervert. However...something about him as he slept. He looked so...angelic; the way his silver hair framed his face which was getting messy. He'll have to take some extra time getting his hair back to his perfect style. He looked so much younger than being almost 30...how old was he, anyway? He's so...so...

_Adorable...._ I thought, my hand reaching up as if to touch his face. _Wait...what am I thinking!?_

I dropped my hand and shook my head. I can't be thinking things like that! I had to somehow get out of the predicament...yet...I didn't want to. It actually felt pretty nice being held like this. Feeling protected...secure...and once again...vulnerable. A feeling I so despise...but seems that I can't ever hide such a thing from Lord Haurchefant. What was it about him that I could open up so easily than I could with the others. Perhaps it was his kind nature...the way his ice blue eyes shone with compassion. I was sure that him seeing how vulnerable I was last night...that this image he has of me on the pedestal would've crumbled. But no...it seems that his admiration of me grew ever stronger. That it is perfectly fine to have flaws...to...to be normal.

I looked back down at him. He still had his black ear clasps on his ears. 

_Does he wear those while sleeping? Or did he simply forget...that can't be comfortable._ I thought.

Poor thing, maybe if I were to take them off for him he'll be more comfortable. I brushed his hair back behind his ear.

_His hair is so soft...._ I thought, finding myself touching his hair more.

I ran my fingers through his hair, it was just too irresistibly soft. Like the finest silks you could find in the Ul'dah market place. A girl would kill for that kind of hair. 

"Oh...do not stop..." Lord Haurchefant whispered, still sleeping.

My hands froze, still clutching his hair. Oh gods...did he know I was running my fingers through his hair like some crazed, hormonal teenager? Or was he just dreaming? I dropped my hands and focused back to the task I was originally doing. I put one hand around one of his ears as the other hand gently went over his ear clasp, hoping I wasn't hurting him in doing so. I almost had taken the clasp off when I saw his blue eyes snap open.

"Oh, Lord Haurchefant! S-Sorry....I...." my hand tightened around his ear in surprise.

Lord Haurchefant let out a groan and before I knew it, he had grabbed me by my hips, raised me up and planted me to where I was straddling over him. He arched his hips up, pressing me against his lap. I gasped with I felt something hard press against me, slowly rubbing between my legs.

"Oh....Lord Haurchefant..." I heard a moan escape my lips, my head tipping back and closing my eyes.

_What is this feeling? It feels so good...but....yet...I don't think this is appropriate!_

I gasped as I felt it press even harder against me. I felt something rise in the pit of my stomach...it felt quite pleasant, but at the same time it didn't feel right. Should we really be doing this? What was it that we were doing? What is this hard object he has me on?!

"L-Lord Haurchefant..." I gasped. "What....what are we doing? What is this hard object you have me on?"

Lord Haurchefant looked at me as if seeing me for the first time. His eyes widened as he let out a little gasp.

"Oh, goodness me! I am so sorry!" he yelped, gently pushing me of and frantically grabbing a pillow.

He placed the pillow over his lap as if hiding something. His normally pale skin was stained with red at his cheeks...I think even his ears turned pink.

"Wh-what what was that?!" I gasped.

Lord Haurchefant shook his head, almost violently. "Nothing! Nothing! Do not worry so. I...I just realized...I am going to be late for endurance training! Perhaps you should take the opportunity to take a bath!"

I cocked my head at him. "But I had a bath last night..."

"Th-Then sleep in! You had a very trying night and must be exhausted...do make sure you are well rested. Ha-Ha... I...I must go lest I be late!" he stammered nervously and bolted off the bed and out the room, the pillow still against him.

I stared out the door. 

_What in the seven hells was that about?_

*************************************************************  
HAURCHEFANT

I hissed as I immersed myself into the freezing water in just my black trousers. It had been so long since I had participated in endurance training. After what I had just witnessed...now was as good time as any to get back into this. I have a feeling with Evelyn around more often that endurance training may have to become a habit. Poor Evelyn...she must think of me as some sort pervert. Who could blame the poor girl? Did she have to touch my ears so? Why was she touching my ears in the first place? Surely she does not know what that does to me. 

I sighed. _No, of course not...'tis not her fault. Not her fault that I am a damned pervert!_

I closed my eyes, trying to forget the sensation of our bodies grinding against each other. How her back was arched as if enjoying it. Did I imagine it...or was she moaning out my name? The idea caused my trousers to feel even tighter, and it was not from the freezing chill of the water...in fact the water did not feel cold at all.

I slammed my fist on the snow covered ground. _Damn it...stop thinking about it! First I see her partially nude body through my tunic....then our unintentional foreplay...what next? I accidentally walk in on her completely in the nude? Damn it...now I am thinking of her like that!_

I groaned tipping my head back and staring up into the sky. Maybe I have been celibate for too long. How long has it been since Lavina? Two years? Three? No wonder I am going insane over anything slightly sexual...the way she touched my ears...she might as well have been touching my...

I shook my head and sighed. This is not helping one bit...perhaps a visit with Francel for some male venting will help. 

I can only imagine Francel's expression when I tell him about the morning activity. I can almost see his face turning to the darkest shade of red that I do not think a tomato could get that red. I found myself chuckling over the idea as I pulled myself up from the water. I suppose I should go back and change and let Corentiaux know that I shall be out for awhile should Evelyn and her companions need me.

_I hope Evelyn took this opportunity for more rest._

******************************************************

"Oh, Haurchefant...that is too much, pray cease this!" Francel protested, blushing.

_Heh...I knew it. Wait...is he imagining Evelyn like that now?_

"Any ideas you have of Evelyn being in the nude...you had best cease those thoughts!" I warned.

Francel put a hand over his face. "Well, now I imagined it because you had to say something!"

"Francel....you thread dangerous ground, boy."

Francel looked up and grinned. "Oh? When last I looked, nothing has been official between you two. You two are just merely 'dear friends'. Do you even know if she has a gentleman in her life?"

I slammed a fist on the table. By the Fury...I never even thought of that. I felt a surge of jealousy swell through me. The mere idea of her being with someone else. Him kissing her, holding her...making love to her...I could not bear the thought!

"I...we never discussed such things...I would assume she would have protested sharing a bed with me if she did have someone. She...she did not seem to know what exactly was going this morning. I...I think she is a virgin. Oh, the things I would teach her..." I said, feeling my face turn into a smirk.

I sighed and slammed my fist on the table again. "By the Fury! I am a pervert!"

Francel put his hand over his face again. "Haurchefant...must you be so graphic?"

I looked at my dear friend from childhood. "Francel, my boy...you are the only one I can talk about this to. I cannot tell the others at Camp Dragonhead, and I most certainly cannot tell Evelyn about this!"

Francel nodded. "No...not if you want a red hand print on your face."

I groaned. "What can I do? I...I have never wanted someone so much. 'Tis not just for sexual attraction...I believe I have been in love with her from the very beginning."

"She is lovely." Francel agreed.

I glared at him. "Do not get any ideas..."

Francel gave me an innocent look. "And whatever do you mean, dear friend? If she is available...who is to say she would prefer someone like me? I after all saw her first...and owe her much gratitude for saving my life."

"I played a vital role in this as well! But 'tis true...without her...we may not be talking like this. But still...do not get any ideas!"

Francel laughed. "I hardly think that I am her type. I think you two would compliment each other well."

"But she is still very much a girl...so innocent." I protested.

"What is she? Twenty-two...twenty-three? You are twenty-eight...in ten years it will not even make a difference."

I sighed. "Perhaps..." I nodded. "Yes, this is worth pursuing!"

I stood up. "Thank you, Francel...because of you...I have new found courage to ask her!"

"Ask who what, Lord Haurchefant? Oh hello, Francel..."

I looked up in shock. "Evelyn?"

Evelyn was standing at the doorway smiling sweetly, looking as if she should ask before coming in. Francel stood up and walked over to her. "Evelyn! My friend! Come in, come in...it is such a pleasure to see you again." he said, taking her hand and kissing it.

I glared at him, my hand clutching a wine glass so hard it shattered. "Pardon me....it seems I do not know my own strength."

Francel gave me a knowing smirk. "Come, Evelyn sit down by the fire."

Evelyn sat down by the hearth, rubbing her arms up and down. I longed to take her into my arms and embrace her for warmth, a kiss could also assist in the bitter cold.

"Evelyn...what are you doing here? You should not have gone here by yourself." I said.

Evelyn smiled. "I came to find you. I was worried...you left in such a hurry...I thought...I thought I angered you."

"Oh, you thought I was angry with you? No, no, Evelyn...that is far from the truth..you see. I..." I looked up to see Francel watching us, quite amused.

I gave him a glare and smiled and Evelyn. "Perhaps this is a conversation with less watchful eyes. Let us go home, Evelyn." I said, holding out my hand to help her up.

Evelyn smiled and stood up, still holding my hand as we walked past Francel. "Goodbye, Francel...was nice seeing you again." 

"Likewise...do come again...let us not be strangers!" Francel said with the wave of a hand and a smile.

We walked out of the house and to the chocobo stable where my chocobo was standing, waiting for us. "Come, Evelyn. Let me help you up." 

Evelyn nodded and allowed me to swoop her up into my arms and sat her in a side saddle position on the chocobo. I mounted behind her and put an arm around her waist. "Might you be able to take the reigns...you having a chocobo yourself should be able to handle it." I said, giving her the reigns and pulling her so both of my arms are around her.

"I do not want you to fall."

Evelyn nodded. "Yes, I'll manage." 

She gently pat the chocobo. "Come on, to Camp Dragonhead!"


	4. Chapter 4

WARNINGS: Slight suggestive situations...again, probably not a huge deal in my opinion

Final Fantasy XIV is owned by Square Enix. I write this purely for my own pleasure....not profit.  
*************************************************  
Chapter 4

EVELYN

Camp Dragonhead was but a short distance away from Francel's residence. We rode in silence. 

_Lord Haurchefant has to be furious with me...after what happened this morning...did I hurt his ear? He must be even more furious over the fact I came to Francel's without an escort._

"Lord Haurchefant?" I asked cautiously.

"Hmm? Yes, my friend? Is something troubling you?"

I sighed, not sure of how I should ask the question. "Are you angry with me?"

"Ah, here we are...home sweet home. Evelyn, be a dear and lead us to the chocobo stables. Nathalie could use a rest and shelter from the cold." Lord Haurchefant said, avoiding the question.

"Y-yes..." I replied.

_Perhaps he's planning on scolding me at the stables?_

I guided Nathalie inside the chocobo stables, or rather Nathalie was guiding us until she reached the stable where my own chocobo, Rocky was at. Nathalie let out a happy little chirp while Rocky jumped a bit, giving his wings a flap in a happy greeting. 

Lord Haurchefant let out a chuckle. "It seems our chocobos are quite taken with each other."

"I didn't even know your chocobo was a girl..."

"Hold on..." Lord Haurchefant said, gathering me once again in his arms as he stepped down from Nathalie's back. He gently set me back down on my feet. I hoped he hadn't seen the blush I felt rising in my cheeks from being in his arms. Lord Haurchefant scratched Nathalie's head.

"Alas....Nathalie at the moment is the only woman in my life." he said, giving her a light pet before guiding her next to Rocky.

The two chocobos squealed and chirped at each other happily before nuzzling up to each other close. Lord Haurchefant laughed in amusement. "Hah! But not so, any more. Your chocobo must be quite the charmer...Nathalie is usually quite the tease with the other males. It seems they are quite smitten with each other. His name is Rocky, correct? Was he always named that...or did you name him that?"

I nodded. "Yes, I received him through the Grand Company and named him myself."

"Ah, yes...your grand company is stationed in Gridania...is it not? The Twin Adder is it? Why the name Rocky...if I may ask?" he asked with the tilt of the head in curiosity.

I giggled slightly. "Oh...you wouldn't want to hear it...it's silly."

Lord Haurchefant smiled. "No, no...pray go on. I am very much interested in hearing it."

I sighed and blushed a little. "This is so childish...but there was this little bird I found when I was little. I was about eight or nine years old at the time. I think he was kicked out of his nest and they wouldn't let him back in. I brought him home with me....at first my mother told me to put him back where I found him, but I started crying and said he'd die if we didn't take care of him. My father finally convinced my mother to allow me to keep him and take care of him until he is well and able to fly on his own. I named him Rocky because he had a rocky beginning...but strived in the end. I like to think that Rocky grew into this Rocky."

I looked up, expecting Lord Haurchefant to laugh and say how childishly silly that story was. But he was listening intently with a smile and a look that seemed like he was remembering something himself.

"I...sorry...this is embarrassing. It was a silly story." I apologized.

Lord Haurchefant shook his head. "No, no...I found it very delightfully sentimental! A sweet childhood memory....it made me think a happy memory when Mother and I--ah...I am sorry..perhaps another time with that." he said, turning his face away.

"O-Oh...I'm sorry if I brought about a painful memory..."

Lord Haurchefant turned back to me and smiled, patting my head. " 'Tis sweet of you to worry about me so. My mother passed away when I was still quite young. She was so beautiful...and kind...but very frail. Towards the last year of her life I had to help take care of her. Sometimes when I think of happy memories of us together....the sad and dark ones also appear." he said, bowing his head a bit and raised a hand to his face. 

Was that a stray tear he was wiping away? I felt tears staring to form in my own eyes of the memories of my own parents, but I blinked them away. I looked at Lord Haurchefant with sympathy.

"Lord Haurchefant..."

He raised he head and smiled. "Now do not look at me like that. I know I am not the only one who has lost a loved one. You...you lost your parents too. The Calamity?"

I nodded. "Yes...I...I was seventeen. My father was missing in action...my mother left my sister and I to look for him. She never came back. If she was still alive...she would've contacted me somehow. She wouldn't just not say anything."

"Perhaps it was not a matter of that she would not...but that she could not. I would not lose heart to them yet...they may in fact still be alive."

I smiled. I knew he was just trying to be optimistic to try to make me feel better. But after five years?

"You are originally from Limsa Lominsa....so after the Calamity was when you relocated to Gridania?" Lord Haurchefant asked, looking at me with sympathy.

I nodded. "Yes..my sister is still in Limsa..but I just couldn't it was just too.."

"Too many memories?"

I bowed my head. "Yes...I...I was the sister with the heart on my sleeve. As you have seen before...and here I am. The Warrior of Light is really just this vulnerable, sensitive little girl...."

I felt myself being lifted almost two feet off the ground as Lord Haurchefant lifted me into a crushing hug.

"L-Lord Haurchefant?"

"I am sorry....had I been there last night...perhaps the outcome would have been different. Maybe I would have been able to protect you from the evils...and the others." he whispered.

I shook my head. "No...I needed you here. There was no promise that I wouldn't lose you too...I...I don't know what I would've done if harm had come to--"

"Evelyn..." he said, pressing his forehead against mine and looking into my eyes as his face inched closer to mine. 

I gasped. _Oh gods...was he going to kiss me?_ I thought, my heart racing, my breath hitching in my throat.

His lips started to brush against my own. Just the slight sensation seemed to feel as if the blood rushed from my head all the way down to my toes, making me feel light headed. His lips were almost completely on me completely as he tilted my head back, parting his lips.

_Oh gods...oh gods!!_ My mind was screaming, my body trembling.

"Ah, there you are, Lord Haurchefant...E-Evelyn? I...I am terribly sorry...did we interrupt something?" I heard the young voice of Alphinaud ring out in the quiet stable.

"Ah!" I cried out, putting my hands against Lord Haurchefant's chest and pushing myself as far away as his arms would allow me.

Alphinaud was standing with a hand on his hip, his blue eyes widened at the sight us. Tataru was standing at his side with an amused look in her eyes, her hand clamped over her mouth to keep from giggling. The intensity of Lord Haurchefant's eyes dimmed slightly as he set me back down, but brightened as he smiled at Alphinaud. 

"Ah, Master Alphinaud! Mistress Tataru! Good afternoon. I trust you both had a goodnight's rest?" he said, his arms open wide in greeting.

"Why yes...quite well rested, thank you. What was this just now...Evelyn?" Alphinaud asked.

"It...it wasn't what it looked like!" I protested. "T-Tell them, Lord Haurchefant!"

"Hmm..and what did it look like?" Lord Haurchefant asked, with an amused glint in his blue eyes.

"Looks like a romantic rendezvous to me!" Tataru chirped with a giggle.

"Aah...n-no...I..." My face felt like Ifrit had casted hellfire on it.

"Well, I have had my suspicions before...but this definitely confirms it. He is a good man, Evelyn...the lord of Camp Dragonhead and the Warrior of Light...the perfect match indeed." 

I shook my head almost violently, waving my hands in protest. "No...no!! This isn't like this at all!"

"Now, Evelyn, love...no need to be so shy." Lord Haurchefant said, grinning.

"Aah!! I...I need to go!" I cried, running out of the stables; the laughter of Lord Haurchefant and Tataru echoing.

*********************************  
HAURCHEFANT

I laid on my bed with one arm over my eyes and the other pressing a book over my chest that I had attempted to read about twenty times this evening. So hard to concentrate when the object of my desire is just across the hallway from me. We had almost completely kissed. It was merely just brushing our lips together, but she tasted so sweet. I was about to slip my tongue in to indulge those sweet lips. I could feel her squirming in anticipation..I could feel her heart beat...the way she trembled against me...she had to want me just as much.

I sighed. _I am being overbearing again...I shall wind up scaring her off..._

I cannot help it when I am with her...she brings the demon out in me. I am afraid one day I shall end up ripping off her clothes and making her mine. But does she truly have a man in her life? Had she had time for romance at all? Has she ever been in love...kissed..made love to? The idea made me sick...and yet I felt shamed. 'Twas not fair...I did not wait to save my virginity...why should she have to. Yet...the idea of her being untouched...the things I would show her...teach her.

I groaned and threw my head back on the pillow, nearly cracking my skull on the headboard. _Yes...I need a good thrashing...gods I miss sex..._

I sat back up and sighed. Maybe I truly have been celibate for too long. Maybe I just need to get drunk, meet a woman and get it out of my system. But...I have never been one for one night stands. I stayed celibate these three years for a reason. To save it for the one I truly love. What did Evelyn truly think of me? I am sure there were moments I was trying too hard. I think I had scared her that time she was investigating Iceheart and she had returned with her findings. I stood up, my eyes looking her up and down...I circled her like a predator about to pounce on his prey. Afterwords I wanted to just slam my head on the desk for seeming like some sort of rapist pervert to her.

Then the time she came to confront Iceheart...with the possibility of summoning Shiva. I remember the fear I felt for her...what if she had been harmed? Who would protect her? I had to go and protect her before it was too late!

"What!? Evelyn is confronting Iceheart!?" I demanded.

A group of a half a dozen knights nodded. "Yes, my lord...she left some time ago."

"Why was I not notified before!?" I shouted, standing up from my desk.

The knights looked at each other. "Well...we know how over protective you are, my lord...we knew if you knew...you would overreact."

"Overreact? Overreact!? I am not overreacting!" I yelled, feeling my eye twitch a bit.

_Well...maybe I am overreacting...just a bit._

The group of knights were slowly backing away, blocking the doors. I walked towards them. "Stand aside! The Warrior of Light needs me!" I commanded.

"We respectfully decline, my lord and shall use brute force to stop you if we must!"

"Hah! Just try it!" I said, starting to push through.

"Terribly sorry, my lord..." 

One of the knights grabbed me, I shoved him back. Another grabbed me and I punched him. Then came two at once pouncing on me and I threw them off. Finally all six pounced on me in a tackle and grabbed me back.

"No! Evelyn!! She needs me! Unhand me at once! This is direct insubordination!" I screamed.

The knights dragged me back to my desk and sat me down. " 'Tis for your own good, my lord! Mistress Evelyn shall be fine! Ser Aymeric is with her."

Ser Aymeric...the thought of the tall, dark, and handsome lord commander at her side made my blood boil. I have seen how other females of Camp Dragonhead practically swooned around him. I wonder...did Evelyn feel the same way about him? I highly respected the lord commander...but if he so much as looked at her with desire on his mind, I will fight him. To the death! 

I laid my head on the desk. "Evelyn..." I muttered in defeat while Yaelle and Corentiaux chuckled in amusement at me.

A knock was at my bedroom door. "Lord Haurchefant? Are you awake?" I heard the voice of my goddess on the other side.

"Evelyn? What is wrong? Did you have another bad dream?" I asked, opening the door.

_By the Fury...._ I thought, dropping the book from my hand as I looked at this Au Ran beauty before me. 

She was wearing a long nightshirt with the buttons not buttoned up all the way, bearing quite a bit of cleavage to me. I am sure she was not wearing a brassier, I could see her nipples poking through from the night chill...her auburn hair soaking wet from her evening bathing was dripping onto the shirt, not helping matters at all. To my relief and disappointment, at least the night shirt was not a color to where the light would make it completely transparent. It reached to the top of her knee. Those legs again..

She looked up at me, her spiked tail swaying a bit as she did. "I need to talk to you...I've been meaning too since morning. Please...may I come in?"

_No..may I come in...inside you? Damn it..._

I took a deep breath as if it would be my last. "Why yes...yes of course, Evelyn."


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all once again for the support! I am thoroughly enjoying writing this story and hope all of you all are enjoying reading it just as much! I apologize if Haurchefant is out of character...but due to him being an eccentric, and in the japanese version he was actually quite perverted and toned down quite a bit for the english version...I don't see him being out of character really. Though he is rather frustrated it seems...guess he better continue his endurance training or beating up training dummies to vent out that frustration.

Final Fantasy XIV is owned by Square Enix. I write this for my own pleasure...not profit.  
******************************************  
Chapter 5

HAURCHEFANT

"Come in, please...away from the open chill air." I said, opening the door wider.

Evelyn walked in, her eyes surveying the room. Her eyes seemed transfixed onto something.

"Hmm...something in here interest you?" I asked, looking in her direction.

Evelyn was looking up at a rather large painting of a beautiful woman with long silver hair and piercing blue eyes and a kind smile. My mother.

I smiled. "Beautiful...was she not?"

Evelyn turned to me and nodded, smiling. "Your mother?"

I nodded. "Yes....she getting quite sick around the time of this painting. 'Tis amazing she was able to keep that pose for so long. I had to help prop her up with pillows in fear she would fall over."

Evelyn's eyes dropped as if she was not sure what she should say in fear of saying the wrong thing. She looked back at the painting and back at me, smiling. "She looks like you...the same silver hair...the kind blue eyes. She even has your smile."

I arched an eyebrow. "Oh? You have been studying me rather closely...have you? Perhaps from our little romantic rendezvous in the stables as Tataru said?"

Evelyn gave me a small glare. "Yes...thanks for that! You know...you could've stood up for me back there. Why did you go along with what she said?"

I shrugged. "They are not the only people who have this idea of us. All of Camp Dragonhead thinks we are involved in such a way. Rather than keep denying it....it is just easier to let them think what they want, do you not think it so?"

Evelyn blushed and looked down. "But...that's..."

"Come, let me see if I can find something to keep you warmer. How can you stand to walk around like that in this cold? And with soaking wet hair? You shall get your death of the cold!" I scolded.

"Nothing you have will fit me! I'll drown in it...you would be better off giving me a blanket." Evelyn said with her hands on her hips.

"Oh....right...I fear I have not been very accommodating to you in that respect. I shall ask around tomorrow if there are any old clothes our ladies here have to offer you. I shall get you a blanket and a towel for your hair. You can get comfortable on the bed there if you wish...I...mean....you can sit on the bed if you should like."

Evelyn nodded and climbed onto the bed. Did she have to climb onto the bed like that? Her backside arched up as she slowly, almost seductively climbed on. Sometimes I feel like she does such things on purpose. I shook my head and grabbed a blanket.

"Here you are..." I said, wrapping it around her. "I shall be back, I will get you a towel."

I walked into the bathroom and grabbed a towel from the rack and climbed onto the bed, sitting behind her. "Here...allow me." I said, putting the towel on her head and rubbing it to dry.

"Ah...c-careful...with my horns and scales..." Evelyn gasped.

I slowed my motions down. "Oh, I am sorry...are they terribly sensitive? Did I hurt you?" I asked, starting to massage the scales at her cheeks and running down to her horns.

"Ah! St-stop...that feels weird!" she squealed, squirming a bit.

"How so? Are they really that sensitive?" I asked, massaging even lighter.

"Oh gods...p-please....I..." she moaned, arching her back a bit. 

My hands froze at her face. "O-Oh...I see..."

"P-Please let go...." she squeaked.

"Y-Yes, terribly sorry!" I said, dropping my hands.

_So...rubbing of the scales and horns is an act of foreplay...most interesting. By the Fury...strike me down!_

I put the towel back down. "There you are...at least you are not soaked to the bone. Now then, what was it you wished to talk to me about?"

Evelyn turned her body around so she could face me. She looked down, a very conflicted look on her beautiful face. She looked up, her eyes staring into mine. "Lord Haurchefant..."

I raised a hand to stop her. "Evelyn, please...we have been through much in the past to be able to drop formalities. Pray, just call me Haurchefant. I appreciate you trying to be respectful...but especially after we have shared a bed together...I think it safe to call each other by name, would you not think so?"

Evelyn looked down and blushed. I never realized how shy she could truly be....it was quite adorable. Though in the past I do recall her looking away and muttering her thanks whenever I would praise her for how wonderful she was in her endeavours. At the time, I merely thought she was being modest.

"Alright...Haurchefant." Evelyn said with a nod.

She paused, again seeming as if she was not sure what to say or how to say it.

"Evelyn, you know you can speak freely to me. What troubles you, dear friend?"

"Well...about this morning..." she started. "Did I upset you...did I do something wrong?" she asked with a slight quiver in her voice.

"Why would you think you have upset me?" I asked, straightening up the blanket around her, pulling it closer around her to keep her warm.

"Well...I saw you were still wearing your ear clasps...I thought they'd look very uncomfortable for you to sleep in. I thought if I helped you out of them...but I think I hurt your ear...does it still hurt?" she asked, reaching up to my ear and massaging it slightly.

"Ooh....E-Evelyn, please....do not touch it like that..." I moaned, grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

"I...I'm sorry! Did it hurt?" Evelyn gasped.

I pulled Evelyn into an embrace. "My dear, adorable friend...no...quite the opposite. The feeling 'tis quite pleasant. Very similar to how it feels with your horns and scales."

Evelyn blushed at the close proximity. "I...I don't know about that. Should...should you be holding me like this? I don't think your girlfriend would very much appreciate this."

"Girlfriend? Evelyn, I have not been in a relationship for 3 years....what about you? Did you leave behind a broken heart from your travels? Is there a lonely young man in your life waiting for your return?" I asked.

_Well, best opportunity to find out is now._

Evelyn froze a bit. "I...I don't have a boyfriend...never had."

I stared at her. "Never? Really? I find that hard to believe. I am sure the men at the inns were trying to break down the doors to get to you."

Evelyn blushed at the illustration. "N-no...I...I never had a boyfriend. I've never even been kissed."

I had to keep myself from jumping off the bed, running to the highest mountain top to shout my glee! 

_Yes! She is mine!_

I stared at her again, baffled. "You....a beautiful woman like yourself...no man has had the pleasure of tasting your lips?" I said, shaking my head and sighing. "Such tragedy...well, one man's loss will be another lucky man's gain."

Evelyn shook her head. "I...I don't know about that..."

I frowned. She honestly has no idea how attractive she is. That in itself is a tragedy. I tilted her chin back and looked into her eyes. "Evelyn....you are beautiful. Any man that will have the pleasure of having you should feel so lucky...he should scream it at the highest mountain tops that he is yours. He should not fail in telling you every single day that he loves you, and will do everything in his power to please you. That is what you deserve, Evelyn...the best..and only the best."

_And yet I want her with me..._

Evelyn stared up at me, her aquamarine eyes wide. "L--Haurchefant...thank you. That's so sweet to say so."

"I speak merely the truth. You are the best....so you only deserve the best."

"Haurchefant...what about you? I would assume you'd have been married with a child or two. Is there a reason?" Evelyn asked, her innocent eyes still wide.

I smiled. "I was quite the ladies man. I...had my fair share of relationships in the past. I did not jump from bed to bed...but I cannot say that every woman I entered into a sexual relationship with was the love of my life. I thought at one point I had found her...the one. Lavina was her name. We were together for a good year and half. She seemed to understand that there were a few days at a time that I might not be able to return to her...that she may have to come see me here at Camp Dragonhead. She always shook her head and said she would just wait for me that she understood."

I frowned at the memory. "Little did I know that the times I were away...she was in bed with another man behind my back. I had come to her house for a surprise visit...and a surprise it was, for I found her in bed with the whoreson. I remember her screaming behind me as I stormed out that it was not what it seemed...that it was a mistake....it did not mean anything. As if that makes it better. That day...I had planned to ask her to be my wife."

Evelyn's eyes dimmed a bit, looking at me with great sympathy. "Oh, Haurchefant..."

I sighed. "She had broken my heart...and then she had the nerve to come to me and ask to take her back. She claimed she was pregnant and that I was the father. Which was proved false...it had been 6 months after I walked out of her life...you would think she had been round from child already. It was clearly a plot for 'hush money' from House Fortemps. In fact...you met this 'lovely' woman yourself."

Evelyn nodded. "Oh...that's who she was. Haurchefant, I'm so sorry. You're a good man and you don't deserve that! That's her loss...and the next girl you're with should feel very lucky." she said.

She then hugged me and pressed her lips against my cheek. I felt my body tingle...it was such an innocent exchange, more like what she would think of a sister giving her brother a peek on the cheek. My heart fluttered in my chest. I had to take a breath or two before gaining my composure.

Evelyn blushed and looked down. "I...I am sorry...I shouldn't have done that."

I pulled Evelyn back in an embrace. "Thank you, dear friend. Right glad am I to have such a friend." I said, patting her head.

"So...tell me...for future reference in finding the perfect mate for you: what kind of men do you like?" I asked playfully.

Evelyn blushed. "Wh-why would you ask me this?"

I grinned. "Perhaps one like Ser Aymeric? With that luscious dark hair and those blue eyes you could just drown in?"

Evelyn blushed. "Are you sure you're not asking for yourself? Sounds like you have a bit of a man crush."

I laughed heartily. "Hah! I shall admit...he is a beautiful man...but lacks the certain equipment I desire. So no. And do not dodge the question."

_Does she fancy Ser Aymeric? I swear if she chooses him over me..._

Evelyn looked down and blushed. "He...he is handsome..." she admitted. "...but no, I really don't think we are each other's type. Besides, don't you think him and Lucia..."

I nodded. "Oh yes....they definitely are..."

Evelyn gasped. "Really? I was just kidding..."

"Well, I cannot say for sure...but one can tell."

Evelyn giggled. "That's so cute! Speaking of....did you know that Wedge likes Tataru?"

I laughed. "Hah...you mean our very own Tataru has her own pint sized admirer? You jest!" I said, probably sounding very much like a gossiping teenage girl.

She shook her head. "Oh no...he has it bad for her!"

"Ah! That is so adorable!"

Evelyn laughed, probably the loudest laugh I had ever heard from her. "Did...did you just squeal with delight like a ten year old girl?"

I gave her a mock glare. "How dare you, my good woman! I do not squeal."

"Suit yourself...oh, did you know that Thancred has a crush on Minfilia's mother?" Evelyn asked, not through with the exchanges of gossip.

I rolled my eyes slightly at the mention of Thancred. "Oh please...Thancred having a crush is not anything new...tell me REAL gossip."

I must admit...I had met the man once and was not impressed. Possibly from the shameless way he kept flirting with Evelyn in front of me. Evelyn would just roll her eyes and tell him to stop. Yes, try that kind of flirting on your less intelligent pursuits...not my Evelyn. In spite of it...I do hope he is well with the other Scions.

"Well...did you know that Corentiaux...."  
*************************************************

We talked for hours...for how long, I did not know or care. I was too engulfed in Evelyn's story telling of her many adventures. The one that reached my fancy and amusement was the series of adventures with an eccentric inspector fellow by the the name of Hildebrand. I do not know if it was the wine causing such giddiness, the way Evelyn became so animated with her story telling by bouncing on her knees and waving her arms about, or when she reached the part where Hildebrand had cross dressed in a wedding dress that had nearly made me fall off the bed in fits of laughter.

"Are..." I said, trying to catch my breath, meanwhile still laughing. "Are you trying to make me die with laughter? You are jesting me!"

Evelyn meanwhile had fallen off the bed while laughing at me. "B-Believe me...I wouldn't have believed it myself if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes!" she gasped while holding her sides and lying practically in fetal position.

"Oh, get over here..." I said, stumbling out of the bed and picked her up over my shoulder.

"Eiiii!!" she squealed. "Warn me next time the world turns upside down!"

I sat her back down and flopped back on the bed. "How could such a brawny man fit in such a dress?"

Evelyn giggled. "You would've looked much better in the wedding dress."

"What!?" I exclaimed in a laugh.

"Well...you are pretty...with your silver hair, pale skin, and blue eyes....you would've made a breathtaking bride!" she said, giggling, almost falling off the bed.

I about lost it, I nearly passed out from laughing so much...I felt tears starting to form. "A-And you, my friend are drunk. If you fall off the bed one more time...I will have to tie you to the bed."

"You wouldn't dare!"

I smirked. "Oh, I would not?" I challenged.

I pounced on her, pinning her down as she squealed. I rolled around to giving her a tight bear hug from behind and holding her there.

"Ah! Let go...let go...let go!!" she shrieked, kicking her legs about.

"Oh, I think not...and what is this? Are we...ticklish?" I asked, tickling her sides.

Evelyn squealed and shrieked with laughter, while squirming in my arms. "Ahahaha....Noooooo!! St-stop!!"

I heard a loud knock at my door. "Will you two love birds PLEASE keep it down!? SOME of us are trying to SLEEP!" came the screeching voice of Tataru.

"Tataru, please..we should not disturb them so!" Alphinaud pleaded behind the door.

"Wha...what?" Evelyn asked, confusion crossed over on her face.

I smirked at a devilish idea that may cause my own demise by the petite bard...but so very worth it. I pulled Evelyn close in my arms and spoke as loud as I could. "What is that, Evelyn, my sweet? You want another go? I shall do naught be oblige for you are too irresistible for me, my love! Let us make love until the sun rises!"

"Aaah!" Evelyn gasped, turning such a shade of red that would put a tomato to shame.

_Worth it. I regret nothing._

"Oooh my..." came a squealing giggle from Tataru.

"Oh...oh dear...p-perhaps we should leave them be Tataru." Alphinaud said.

A few footsteps later and they were gone.

I turned back to see the glaring face of Evelyn. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Oh, but Evelyn...you are so adorable when you squirm...and that is no way to speak to your lover." I said amorously. 

"YOU ARE DEAD!"  
****************************************  
This chapter was the most fun to write by far! Oh my God..


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING: Sexual situations. Also while this is HaurchefantXEvelyn heavy...there is slight AymericXEvelyn in this chapter. Also for future future chapters there will be AymericXEvelyn after certain events. But don't worry...EvelynXHaurchefant is the one true pairing in this fic!

Chapter 6

EVELYN

I opened my eyes and grimaced. _Ugh, my head...was I drinking again?_

The bed felt different; it was softer...and much more wide. Was I even in my chambers? I couldn't even remember falling asleep. My eyes scanned the room. It was very neat and orderly, spacious room with a fairly large desk at the corner. Another door was at the other corner, perhaps the bathroom. A very large picture of a delicate looking Elezen woman with long silver hair and ice blue eyes was mounted in the center of the wall, watching over the owner of the bed. Hauchefant's mother.

_Seven hells...this is Haurchefant's room! Did I get drunk and pass out here?_

Then it hit me...yes, I remember everything now. The slightly uncomfortable talk about our love lives or lack thereof for mine. I never thought Haurchefant would have such a history with lovers, I didn't think he would even have the time. Again, he is twenty-eight...I wasn't expecting him to still be a virgin. He definitely has more experience.

I shook my head. _Why should I even care? It's his life...and it doesn't change that he's a good person. Haurchefant is still Haurchefant._

My heart ached at the memory of him telling me of his past doomed relationship. Poor Haurchefant, he was ready to settle down and she stomped on his heart. He didn't deserve that...if anyone deserves the best, it's him. He's a good man and deserves to have a good woman in his life. 

I blushed at the memory of him holding me close to him. He told me that I was beautiful and seemed baffled at the idea that I have never been kissed. I guess we had sort of kissed in the stables...but it was just a brush of the lips. Did it even count? What would've happened if Alphinaud and Tataru hadn't interrupted us. Haurchefant for a brief moment didn't look very pleased about it.

I tried to turn in the bed, but felt pinned to where I was. I looked down and saw arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I blushed. 

_Haurchefant...honestly..._ I thought, trying to pry his arms away from my waist but it seemed to only tighten his hold on me.

Is this going to be a habit, sleeping next to Haurchefant every evening? No wonder everyone has the wrong idea about us! I tried nudging him, but seemed to only cause him to cuddle up even closer to me, his head on my shoulder. His silver hair tickling my face, his own face pressing dangerously close to mine.

I froze. _Oh gods...I have to get out of this!_

I nudged him again. "Haurchefant...wake up...can't breath..."

"Mmmm?" came a sleepy reply along with a yawn.

I gasped, the wind nearly knocked out of me as he rolled on top of me. Haurchefant's blue eyes opened and looked down at me. "Hmm...? Oh, good morning, Evelyn! I didn't see you down there!" he greeted cheerily.

I gasped. "Air...can't breath...."

"Oh! My apologies..." he said rolling off of me.

"Ahh..." I gasped, air finally reaching my lungs.

Haurchefant chuckled. "This is becoming quite the habit."

"And you yet again didn't stay on your side."

Haurchefant shrugged. "Forgive me...'tis a bit of a comfort habit from childhood. My mother and I before she became very ill would sleep next to each other." he said with a smile over the memory.

"Oh, Haurchefant...I'm so sorry...I didn't realize..." I said, feeling horrible.

Haurchefant shook his head. "No, no...do not worry. Another reason was because I was cold...and you were so warm...and adorable...cuddly..." he said grinning as each word was causing me to blush.

"St-stop that.." I said, turning my face away as I felt my blush getting deeper.

Haurchefant laughed. "But you are so adorable when you blush. Rosy red does suit you."

"Stop!" I cried, burying my face in my hands.

I felt Haurchefant ruffle my hair as he pat my head. "I shall stop tormenting you for the moment."

He climbed out of the bed and walked over to his dresser. My eyes widened as I saw him put his hands to the waistband of his trousers. He looked back at me and paused. I looked at him, confused. He smirked slightly.

"Evelyn, you are more than welcome to watch me undress...just know that 'tis only fair that I am allowed to do the same to you."

"Ah!!" I shrieked, pulling the pillow over my head to avert my glance in his direction.

"Oh, you are no fun..." he said, as I heard the rustle of clothes.

"Are you decent?" I squeaked.

"No...I am quite nude...you are still welcome to peek."

"Haurchefant!"

He laughed. "I was joking...yes, I am decent."

"Are you sure?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes, you shall not be scarred at such a sight." he replied.

I removed the pillow from my face. Haurchefant was wearing what appeared to be the shirt and trousers of what he would wear under his chainmail. He smiled, putting on his chainmail. I stared in fascination, how can he easily put a full suit of chainmail on like that?

"I have a little bit of paperwork to finish this morning. After that I shall inquire on getting you a suitable wardrobe. Pray feel free to freshen up in my bathroom if you like, or take the opportunity rest a little longer...I do have some books if you seek recreation. I shall be back shortly."

With a slight nod, he turned and left the room. Outside I could hear someone say, "Well, well, Lord Haurchefant! Late night with the pretty bard? Did not realize what a set of lungs she has."

I could hear Haurchefant chuckle. "Ah yes...she is quite the screamer."

 _I'm going to kill you, Haurchefant!_  
**********************************************  
"Wow, Haurchefant...when you say you're going to do something, you really deliver!" I said, staring in awe at the huge sacks of clothes Haurchefant had gathered for me.

Hauchefant chuckled. "Well...with you being so small and the majority of the residents here being Elezen, I thought it safe to get a wide variety in case you come across ones that do not fit suitably."

I opened one of the sacks. "Oh my...I don't even think I have that many clothes back home."

Haurchefant smiled. "Now you will not catch your death of cold from walking around in those little tunics of yours."

"Uhm..yes...I-I suppose so..." I said, looking away slightly.

Haurchefant dug throught the pile of clothes. "Now this is a very confusing article of clothing...in what such occasion would one wear such a thing?" he asked, holding out a little black, lacy nightgown with a matching thong.

I felt my face go flush. "I...I...I suppose that is what women wear to...uh...entertain their partners before...before....uh..."

Haurchefant's face brightened. "Oh! So women wear these to entice their lovers before sexual intercourse. Most interesting! My lovers in the past never bothered with such a frivolous thing...it always seemed like a waste of time...just one extra thing to take off and stalling us from making mad, passionate love--"

"Yes, I understand completely!" I said, snatching the nightgown out of his hands. "Wh-why would they give me such a thing!?"

Haurchefant shrugged. "I am not sure myself...they did ask if it was for my lady friend. And well, you are a lady...and you are my friend. So I said,'Yes! It is for my dear lady friend!'"

I groaned. "You actually said that?"

Haurchefant nodded. "Yes, indeed! So they gave me the clothes and told me to enjoy. Are you going to try that on? You know...for when we find your perfect man?"

"N-None of your business!" I cried, blushing.

Haurchefant grinned. "That was not a no...I think it would look lovely on you. It would show off your beautiful scales...he would not be able to resist you."

My face was getting so hot, I thought my hair was about to set fire. "D-Don't talk about my scales like that! That's so vulgar! You might as well be talking about my...my.."

"Oh! So it is just as vulgar as describing the length of our ears. I understand...my apologies." he said with a slight bow of the head.

"It...it's alright..." I muttered.

"However..." he said, looking up. "You have yet to tell me what kind of men you like."

I sighed. "We had this conversation last night!"

"So...if Ser Aymeric were to come to you, take you into his arms...look you deeply in the eyes and say 'Evelyn, you are so beautiful...like a rose untouched by the elements...perfect. Let me be your knight in love...'" he said in a horrible imitation of Ser Aymeric.

"I..I...I thought he was dating Lucia, anyway!" I protested.

Haurchefant shrugged. "As I said, I do not know for sure. I have seen how he looks at you when he thinks no one is paying attention. Ever notice when he shakes your hand how his hand lingers there a little longer than necessary. When he touched your arm, his fingers running light circles on your shoulder as he says 'if you ever need me for anything...anything at all...I shall be here.'" he said with a slight frown.

My eyes widened. I had never even thought about that. Surely it was just a friendly gesture. Couldn't mean anything romantic like what Haurchefant was suggesting. 

My face flushed at the thought, remembering that he actually did that after a meeting. He had gently grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him slightly while he was still at the desk of our meeting place in Camp Dragonhead. We were alone at the time. His hand was at my elbow, and slowly ran up to my shoulder, rubbing around in massaging circles. He smiled, looking into my eyes. I felt myself being pulled closer to him.

"I never did show you my appreciation for everything you have done for us, for Ishgard...for me..." he said, his deep voice lowered in a whisper.

"Ser Aymeric...I..." I started.

"Shhh...lets have this do the talking..." he said, putting both hands on my shoulders now.

He pulled me even closer. Lowering me so our faces were levelled. I gasped as his face was moving close to mine, his lips were almost on mine. 

"Ahem!" came a cough from the doorway.

I gasped, and looked into the direction of Haurchefant. He had a rather dark expression on his face...how long was he standing there?

"L-Lord Haurchefant!" I gasped.

Haurchefant's expression turned pleasant as he smiled at me, which Ser Aymeric shared the same dark expression Haurchefant had earlier. "Evelyn, Ser Aymeric...I do apologize if I had interrupted something...but Master Alphinaud has informed me that Evelyn is to return to Mor Dhona at her earliest convenience."

Ser Aymeric smiled. "Of course...perhaps another time, Evelyn."

"Y-Yes! Goodbye, Ser Aymeric." I gasped with a bow before following Haurchefant out the door.

I remember not leaving for Mor Dhona completely. I had pressed my back against the wall, trying to steady my breath, my heart racing. My face had flushed so much that Haurchefant had put his hand on my forehead to check for a fever. What was that about? Was Ser Aymeric really trying to kiss me? Why? I expected as much if it was Haurchefant...but Ser Aymeric?

"Evelyn?"

I woke up from my trance like memory. "S-sorry...was just remembering something."

"Ah...the near passionate kiss from the handsome Ser Aymeric that I had so rudely interrupted?" Haurchefant asked, his eyes glowing mischievously.

"You know...you lied about me having to go back to Mor Dhona." I accused.

Haurchefant shrugged and grinned. "I had to rescue you somehow. You seemed distressed."

"I..."

"So...if given the choice..who would you choose? Someone like Ser Aymeric....or someone like...me?" Haurchefant asked, looking into my eyes.

I felt my heart race once again. "I...wh-why are you asking me this!? I...I should get dressed!"

"Hmm...yes, I suppose so." Haurchefant replied. "Oh, Francel has informed me that we are to come to his house tonight for dinner. I had invited Tataru and Master Alphinaud...but they politely declined. Will you give me the honor in being my date for the night?" he asked, giving a bow.

I giggled. "Don't do that...you bowing to me seems so weird..."

"Well, is it a date then, my fair lady?" he asked, taking my hand.

I laughed. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"It is a date then..." he said, bringing my hand to his lips and kissing it.

I gasped, the slight touch of his lips on my skin gave me a feeling like shock waves, causing my legs to go numb. If I were not sitting on the bed, I would've fallen over. 

Haurchefant smiled and squeezed my hand before dropping it. "Well, I have more paperwork to finish before our date. Be ready by seven. Wear something to bring out those beautiful eyes and hair." he said, twirling a lock of my auburn hair before walking out the door.

 _What did I agree to?_  
*************************************************  
"Evelyn! My friend! So good to see you again. You are truly a vision to behold!" Francel said, kissing my hand.

I blushed. "Uh..th-thank you..."

Hauchefant gave a small glare to Francel. "Francel...Evelyn is MY date. Get your own."

"True beauty should not go unappreciated, my friend. Green is truly your color, Evelyn." Francel said, motioning to my green dress the hit the knee with black tights and high brown boots.

"Aye, your eyes sparkle like gems...your hair shimmers like the Thanalan sunset." Haurchefant said poetically.

I blushed. "Gah...you two..."

Haurchefant grinned. "The most beautiful girl in Camp Dragonhead...nay, in all of Eoreza."

I put my hands to my cheeks. "Haurchefant...please!"

Francel laughed. "Haurchefant, stop tormenting this dear lady. I do feel for you, my friend. Spending all your days indefinitely with this insufferable man."

"I shall have you know that I am delightful company!" Haurchefant protested.

I giggled. "Boys...boys...don't fight over me...there is plenty of me to go around."

Both elezen men laughed. Hauchefant shook his head. "Evelyn, dear...you are making this too easy...so I shall let that slide."

"Well then, I hope you brought your appetites. Haurchefant's I am not worried about....he can eat for the three of us. I do hope you are hungry, Evelyn."

I laughed. "Famished."

It was probably the most lively dinner I have ever gone to. The food was plenty, wine poured endlessly. The two men talked of their childhood together, summers they spent together with their families. The trouble Haurchefant would get poor Francel in with his two brothers. I had no idea Haurchefant was a big brother. I smiled at their stories. It reminded me of happy times...back when my family was still together.

Hauchefant started singing...rather loudly, obviously drunk. Francel at some point had passed out, the top half part of his body slumped over the table. I stood up to get a glass of water when I felt arms wrap around me, planting me firmly on Haurchefant's lap.

"Ah, Haurchefant!" I gasped.

"No....call me 'Sugar Fluff.'" he said with a giggle.

I let out a laugh. "I'm sorry...?"

"Sugar Fluff...my name is Sugar Fluff." he insisted.

"Okay..." I said, trying to humor him. "Why 'Sugar Fluff'?"

Haurchefant grinned, cupping my face in his hands. "How about you kiss me and find out? We never did finish at the stables..."

I gasped. "I...I'll just take your word for it!" I said, trying to get off of his lap.

Haurchefant pulled me back down. "I insist."

Before I could protest, he wrapped his arms around me tight, pressing his lips against mine. I gasped against his lips, feeling my body go completely numb. He nibbled at my lips a bit to coax me into opening my mouth slightly. I gasped, my mouth widening. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside my mouth, wrapping one arm around me tight and clutching the back of my head, twisting his fingers in my hair as he deepened the kiss greedily. I felt myself returning the kiss, slipping my tongue in and digging my fingers in his soft silver hair.

I moaned as he slid his lips down my neck. "Haurchefant..."

His hands cupped my backside, squeezing as he did so. I gasped, cradling his head against my neck. Before I knew it, we were on the couch, Haurchefant slipped off his gloves. His hand reached under my dress, slipping inside my tights...inside my underwear. I gasped as I felt him rub me.

"Ah...H-Haurchefant..."

I felt a finger enter inside. "Ah...ah gods...Haurchefant...we....we shouldn't do this..."

I let out a little scream as he lightly bit me at the scales on my neck. "And why not? I want you...you want me...you are wet with it..." he whispered, slowly licking at my scales.

"Aah...b-because...you're drunk...you don't know what you're doing..." I protested.

I felt him put another finger in. "No...I know exactly what I am doing. You are enjoying it...you are soaked now...why stop?" 

"B-Because Francel is here!" I said.

"Shhh...we do not have to go all the way....just let me do this. Please, Evelyn." he begged, pushing his fingers in deeper.

"Aah...oh gods..." I gasped, feeling a very strange sensation.

"Feels good...does it not? Imagine if I was inside you right now...deep." he said, making his fingers go as deep as they will go.

"Aah...aaah..." I gasped. I then felt my stomach clench, my back completely arch as my body trembled from a strong sensation. I screamed as my body tingled from my head to my toes before collapsing back on the couch, gasping to catch my breath.

"Enjoy yourself did you?" Haurchefant asked with a smug grin.

"Wh-What was that?" I gasped.

"That...my dear, is called an orgasm. And that is just from foreplay...can you imagine if we had actual intercourse?"

I shook my head. "We...we shouldn't have done that....we're friends. That's not something we should be doing."

"We enjoyed ourselves...what is the problem?" Haurchefant asked.

"We...we can't be like that...ever." I said, shaking my head.

Haurchefant bowed his head looking like a wounded puppy. "I...see..."

"I'm so sorry, Haurchefant...I just can't. I just...I just need you to be my friend." I said, putting my hand on his shoulder.

Haurchefant smiled. "You have nothing to apologize for, dear friend. I...I apologize for my actions. I crossed a boundary after you had said no. I only hope you do not hate me..."

I hugged him. "No...I could never hate you...and it's impossible to stay angry with you."

Haurchefant smiled. "So...friends, then."

I nodded, smiling.

Haurchefant nodded. "Very well, then. Let us go home and give Francel time to rest."

He helped me off the couch and together we left the house and on our way back to Camp Dragonhead.

_He's my friend...just my friend...that's all we can be._

But why can't I not get over his kisses...his touch. I trembled and it wasn't from the cold.

 _Damn it...what is happening to me?_  
**********************************************  
Alright...all caught up now! I shall try to get chapter 7 done friday night, if not then it will be saturday. Thank you all so much for the support so far!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, guys...sorry if this chapter is a bit of a disappointment. Was suffering writer's block this week, so it might not flow as well as other chapters. Much apologies in advance!

WARNING: Sexual situations...again.

Chapter 7

HAURCHEFANT

I sat at my desk the next morning, working on yet another stack of paperwork...or rather trying to. My mind kept coming back to the night before. We had slept in our own beds in our own rooms for a change. I do not think I could trust myself any more if she was in my bed again. I would be lucky if do not hate me forever. My mind kept coming back to the night before. I had stolen Evelyn's first kiss...something that should have been so special, taken in a state of drunken passion. She had told me no...tried to get away from me. I would not have any of it...I remember how loud her heart was beating, how rapid her breath had become as I had kissed her sweet lips. They were more decadent that I thought and left me wanting more.

I had taken more from her...I had given Evelyn her first orgasm despite her protests. I should have stopped...she obviously did not want that....why did I continue? I still remember how tight she felt around my fingers, the way her hips bucked up...the way she moaned my name. The things I said to her...so lewd...so vulgar. How could I speak to her in such a way....and was she actually enjoying that sort of talk? Her face as she reached her climax, how her lips parted in a pleasure filled scream...her body arching up...how her eyes seem to shimmer from the satisfaction. I would give anything to see that face again...over and over again.

 _We...we can't be like that...ever._ She had said. Those words stung worse than if she were to strike me. What stung worse were the next words: _I just need you to be my friend._ Friends...how can I go back to being just her friend after that? I knew she had wanted more...from her breathing..the way her body trembled...her pupils dilating. However I could see the shame in her eyes. She had regretted that moment and as her friend I had overstepped a boundary that should have never been thread upon. How she must hate me now!

I sighed. Right now she just needed a friend...not a lover. She had trusted me...that was why she had came to me for help in her refuge. What did I do? I broke her trust. Perhaps in the end...it is really Ser Aymeric she prefers after all. Perhaps I should have never interrupted their near kiss. I should just let it be...but I saw the turmoil in her face. The slight fear in her eyes as he had pulled her into his arms. I could see the lust in his eyes..his face in a slight smirk as he nearly claimed his prey. The idea of them kissing...being in each others arms...making love. I could not bear it! I respect Ser Aymeric a good deal...but I do not think I could ever accept Evelyn wanting to be with him. Ser Aymeric can have his pick of any woman he wants...why Evelyn?

Speaking of...I had not seen her all morning. Perhaps she is avoiding me? I could not blame her for doing so. Still, this was not like her. Tataru and Master Alphinaud did not seem to know where she was either. This had greatly worried me. Perhaps she had decided to sleep in late? She has had a trying time...it is only natural that she would want to rest as much as she can.

I looked up as the door opened. Evelyn had walked in, but something was different about her. She walked in...or rather staggered in. Her eyes were glazed over as she stared at me, almost as if she did not know who I was.

"Evelyn? Are you well? What is the matter?" I asked, concerned.

Evelyn stared at me...her glazed eyes showing fear. "H-Haurchefant...H-Help me..." she gasped.

Before I could react she had fallen back, startling a few knights. 

"Evelyn!" I shouted, nearly jumping over my desk to get to her. "Get back! Do not touch her! Let me handle this, please!" I ordered to the knights trying to aid her.

I cradled her in my arms. She was cold to the touch, yet she was sweating. An illness? Could it be...no! Please no!

"Run a through investigation of the camp. I want to know if there had been any contagious illnesses throughout this camp! Proper action will need to take place. Please leave Evelyn to me and report once you have found anything." I instructed to the knights.

"My lord!" they shouted back with a salute before running out.

I swooped Evelyn into my arms and ran out the door. I went into the living quarters, up to my chambers. I laid Evelyn gently down on my bed before taking off my chainmail. I needed to be comfortable for this. I lightly tapped Evelyn's cheek.

"Come on, Evelyn...wake up...you can do this."

I saw her eye lids twitched, yet they still remained closed. I put my head against her chest, listening for her heart beat. It was very faint.

"No! Evelyn, do not do this to me! Come on!" I screamed, shaking her a bit.

Evelyn remained still, the slight rise and fall of her chest was the only indication that she was alive. I placed my fingers against her neck. Her pulse was weak...I was losing her!

"Evelyn, no! Come on! You cannot do this...Eoreza needs you...I need you! I love you, Evelyn...I always had." I said in a sob, holding her tight in my arms.

If I did not do anything soon, Evelyn was going to die! If I could give her some sort of shock to trigger her awake, it might be my only chance in saving her. I looked down at her, feeling ashamed of what I had to do.

"Evelyn, I am sorry...forgive me, but I have to save you." 

I put my hands to her clothes and tried to undo them. There were so many buttons and straps to the outfit that I just had to rip them off completely until she was down to her brassier and panties. I tried not to pay attention to how beautiful her body looked as I carried her back off the bed and into the bathroom. I ran the bathtub as cold as it would possibly go, and then dropped Evelyn into the frigid water.

To my relief a high pitched scream greeted my ears. Evelyn's eyes had snapped open, her eyes wide as she thrashed around in the freezing water. 

"Aaah!! Wh-What in the Seven Hells are you doing to me!?" she shrieked.

"By the Fury, Evelyn! Do not scare me like that again!"

She trembled. "Haurchefant...what is happening to me!? It's so cold...please let me out!" Evelyn begged.

I put my fingers back on her pulse. It was not quite what it should be, but it was much faster than it was. I felt her heart, it was rapidly beating from the adrenaline of the cold shock. 

"Yes, but you will have to remove your undergarments so I can properly dry you and get you in a proper body temperature." I said, moving to unhook her brassier.

Evelyn pulled back. "No! You're not getting me naked!" she protested.

I sighed. "Evelyn, now is not the time for modesty. This is your life. Do you want to come to Ishgard...to find the Scions?"

Evelyn gave me a little pout that in normal circumstances would make me fall to my knees and give whatever my queen desired. "Please, Haurchefant...I...I can do it myself!" she insisted.

She raised...or tried to raise her hands up, but they weakly fell at her sides. I shook my head.

"You can barely move. Allow me." I said.

Evelyn gasped as I quickly removed her brassier and panties before wrapping her up quickly in a towel. I would like to say that I had moved so quickly that I did not see her full nudity...but that would be lying. It was beautiful...but now was not the time for admiration. I closed my eyes and dried her off with the towel, praying I did not touch areas that should not be touched. I then carried Evelyn back to the bed and laid her there.

"Hold on...I will get you a tunic to cover up in." I said as I went to my drawers.

"Nothing will fit!" Evelyn said.

"Now is not the time to be picky! Otherwise you can just be nude under the covers with me...we have to share body heat. It matters not to me!" I said, growing impatient.

Evelyn's eyes widened as she weakly tried to conceal her body...a blush appearing on her cheeks. I felt my pants tighten a bit...why did she have to blush while naked? It was so arousing seeing her like that. Her hands were over her breasts to cover them, but only managed to squeeze them together, her legs crossed to cover her...was she smooth there? Surely she did not shave!

"Are you going to gawk at me...or give me something?" Evelyn demanded.

_Oh, I can give something to you..._

I nodded and took out a tunic, walking over with it. "Let me put this on you." I instructed.

Evelyn blushed. "St-stop looking at me!"

I sighed. "Evelyn...you are not the first nude female body I have gazed upon....though others do not compare to such beauty. However, now is not the time to ponder on that. I did save your life...you could be a little more cooperative. Do you not trust me, any more?"

Evelyn's eyes dropped and bowed her head a bit. "I'm sorry...thank you...oh god...I havent felt this sick in a long time..." she said, weakly trying to raise her arms up.

I slipped the tunic over her body. "If this is what I think it is...the worst should be over with. Many that have this illness never wake up. It was fortunate that I was able to act quickly. I---"

I stopped myself and grabbed Evelyn, pulling her into my arms and kissing her deeply, crushing her body as close to mine as possible. Her lips were so sweet...like a forbidden fruit that I cannot help but to keep devouring. I moaned when I felt her tongue enter into my mouth, returning the kiss. I gripped her hips and pressed her against my hips, grinding against her.

Evelyn threw back her head. "Oh, Haurchefant..." she moaned.

I groaned when I felt her kissing my neck and sliding up, nibbling my ear.

"By the Fury, Evelyn....you know what this does to me...I will lose control." I groaned, grinding harder against her.

Evelyn moaned and then started licking while nibbling my ear. "I want you to..." she whispered.

I ripped off the tunic from her body. "I warned you..." I hissed.

I then started kissing all over her body, making her tremble. "You have no idea how much I wanted to do this to you..." I whispered.

Evelyn gasped as I started licking her nipples, sucking them as I rubbed my fingers against her. "Oh, Haurchefant...please..."

I pushed a finger deep inside her. "Oh yes...I aim to please every bit of you...by the Fury....you are so tight."

I ran my lips down to her stomach, running lower and lower. I removed my fingers from inside her and replaced them with my tongue licking against her, throwing her legs over my shoulders. Evelyn's eyes widened as she screamed, clutching at the bed sheets.

"You taste so sweet....just like I imagined you would..." I said, giving her a teasing lick.

"Oh...Lord Haurchefant..." Evelyn gasped, clutching my head against her.

I chuckled. "Now...now....do not be so formal...though it does excite me to be called that during...bedside manners."

I licked her slowly, I wanted to savor her....like she should be savored. Evelyn threw her head back and screamed, moving her hips. I then started licking her more greedily, sucking at her a bit.

"Ah! Haurchefant...you're going to make me.." she said with a blush.

I laughed. "What? Go on...say it...or rather do it...come for me."

Evelyn gasped, blushing. "Haurchefant...don't talk like that...it's dirty..."

"It is not....and if you did not like it...you would not be getting wetter each time...with each lick." I said, continuing to taste her.

"We...we shouldn't be continuing this..." Evelyn gasped, yet still grinding her hips.

"Yet here we are...go on...release and I will stop. I just love your face as you come."

Evelyn arched her back and screamed, her body getting tense. Her tail standing up straight before collapsing back on the bed, gasping. "Oh...oh gods..."

I looked down at her and immediately felt shame. "Oh gods, Evelyn...I..I am so sorry. You were right...this should not have happened. I....I was just so...so glad you were alive and--"

Evelyn hugged me. "Its alright...I...I liked it..."

I smirked. "Oh really? I could not tell...perhaps another go?"

Evelyn pulled the sheet over her and glared. "Nice try! We...we really can't make a habit out of this."

I nodded. "Yes, I understand...a moment of weakness. I...I will get you another tunic and leave you to rest. Do not overexert yourself. You may think you are fine, but will find yourself weakened at the slightest activity. This should pass in about a week."

Evelyn nodded. "I understand...so...I guess we won't be going to Ishgard any time soon with this. I'm sorry to trouble you."

I shook my head as I gave her a tunic. "You are no trouble to me."

I went to the bathroom to clean my mouth and came back to see Evelyn clothed and under the sheets. She smiled and pat beside her. "Join me?"

I raised my eyebrow. "Are you sure you can trust me?"

She smiled. "With my life. Come on, you look exhausted. Come here, my silver angel."

I chuckled. "Now I think you are getting delirious, but very well. I shall oblige you, milady." I said, getting into the covers beside her.

Evelyn moved until she was snuggled up close to me. I put my arms around her and together we fell asleep.  
******************************  
Messy chapter is messy...but I did promise a chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

HAURCHEFANT

As the days went by, Evelyn's sickness has not gotten any better. Her life was no longer in any danger, however it had made her into a weakened state. She had broken into a high fever accompanied with vomiting. She would be bent over the toilet, her body trembling and weak, tears streaming down her face as she sobbed. I would just sit there with her, holding back her hair and rubbing her back soothingly.

"Shhh...it will come to pass." I would say reassuringly.

Then would come time to feed her. She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest like a rebellious child. "No! I'm not hungry! I'll just throw it up." she insisted stubbornly.

Normally such a look would make me laugh in amusement and tell her how adorable she was being. Imagine if we had a child together...would we have a child this stubborn on such matters?

"But you have to try..." I insisted back to her. "You need to keep your strength. Right now you cannot even lift a spoon." I said, dipping a spoon into the soup and offering it to her.

"You're treating me like a child!" she complained.

"Well...to be fair...you are acting like one. Eat, before I hold you down and force it. And you know I will." I threatened.

I was expecting her to scream, cry, beg me not to force her to eat like the other occasions, but she had her head bowed almost in defeat. "Alright..." she said.

After I helped feed her soup and a few thin slices of bread, I picked her up off the bed and took her to the bathroom. 

"Come..time for your bath now."

Evelyn groaned. "Do...do I have to?"

I nodded. "You have to stay clean, and it will hopefully bring down your fever. Now hold still..." I said, starting to pull at her shirt.

Evelyn shook her head. "N-No!" she protested.

I sighed. "Evelyn, I have already seen everything. Do you not trust me, any more? I am not going to gawk...I just want to help you...so help me help you."

Evelyn sighed and nodded. "Alright..just make it quick!"

I quickly removed her clothes and lifted her up, placing her in the bath. "There we are." I said, grabbing the shampoo.

I put a small amount of shampoo in my hands and rubbed them together in a lather and then rubbed my hands on Evelyn's auburn hair. Her hair was so soft...like the finest silk at the Ishgardian markets.

Evelyn sighed. "This is so humiliating..." she moaned. "You must think I'm so weak now..."

"Well, in all fairness....yes, you are. Sickness has a funny way of doing that. It can knock back even the most gallant of knights. There is no shame in allowing someone to help you, Evelyn. I am glad to be of help."

Evelyn sighed. "Some Warrior of Light I am...I thought I was stronger than this. Now look at me...can't even bathe myself."

I chuckled. "You should not be so hard on yourself, Evelyn." I said, tilting her head back. "Close your eyes, I am going to rinse now."

Evelyn closed her eyes as I poured a small bucket of water on her head, rinsing out the shampoo. I wiped away the excess shampoo around her eyes carefully. "There you are...you can open them now. Are you ready to come out?"

"C-Could you close your eyes if I am?" she asked with a blush.

I smiled. "Evelyn, I have seen everything already. The nude body does not always have to be so sexualized. Why, if I was naked...would you sexualize it as well?"

Evelyn face grew even more red. "I....I....beg your pardon!?" she gasped.

"Why I could even do it now...." I said, taking off my shirt.

"N-No!!" Evelyn shrieked. She put her hands to her lips. "O-Oh my..." she said, her beautiful eyes wide, staring.

"Heh...why Evelyn Rina...are you sexualizing my body? And this is just my chest...Imagine if I were to remove my trousers just now..." I said, reaching for the waistband of my trousers.

"N-No! Don't!" Evelyn protested, waving her hands about and blushing even more.

I shook my head. "Oh, but Evelyn...you have been a naughty girl. You must be punished. Oh, I know..." I said, reaching in for her and grabbing her sides, tickling her.

"Eeeeiii!!" she squealed, jumping up.

I wrapped her up in the towel. "That got you out."

Evelyn glared at me. "You're lucky that I'm too weak to fight back. You know how to take advantage of a poor, defenceless girl..." she said, pouting...her eyes looking like a sad puppy.

 _Do not do that..._ I thought. 

Why did she have to pout like that clad in just a towel? I wrapped the towel tighter around her body and lifted her into my arms. Evelyn gasped, blushing deeper than before.

"Could you please put your shirt back on?" she squeaked.

I chuckled. "Oh? Does being against my bare chest too much for you? Have you ever seen a man before?" I asked, setting her down on the bed.

Evelyn's eyes looked as if they were about to fall off her face. "I'm a virgin!"

I shrugged. "You still could have been able to have seen one."

"Just what are you implying!?" Evelyn shouted, struggling to keep the towel around her.

"Oh, nothing...my apologies." I said, putting my shirt back on and sat next to her.

I grabbed the brush from the nightstand. "Here, let me brush your hair...we cannot have that beautiful hair in knots, can we?" I said, running the brush through her hair.

Evelyn giggled. "This is so weird..."

"Why do you find it so strange? Why when it was the last year of my mother's life I had to help her with everything. Brushing her hair...as strange as it sounds were one of my happiest times with her. She would always sing to me when I would do this..."

Evelyn tilted her head a bit as if thinking of something. "Do you want me to sing to you? I sound better with my harp...but I definitely won't have the strength to play it."

"Oh, do not feel that you must...but I would very much like to hear you sing. Has been awhile, has it not? I have not heard you sing for quite some time." I said, still brushing her silky tresses.

Evelyn nodded. "I think my inspiration has come back...and I have a reason to sing now."

She took a deep breath and started to sing in a clear, angelic voice.

_Seas invite in the evening sun  
To light the somber abyss   
Clouds dance up with the heavens’ stars   
Chanting an air of joyous bliss _

_Water fades back blue to jade  
Guiding young rainbows high   
Flowers bloom in to red and whites   
Quenching our hearts as they run dry _

_Angels chained by a beast locked in slumber  
Sin washed away by the swift flow of time _

_I may know the answers  
Journeys over snow and sand   
What twist of fate has brought us   
To tread upon this land? _

_Blessed by light and the burden of shadows  
Souls abide to an endless desire _

_I may know the answers  
Though one question I still hear   
What twist of fate has brought us   
To roads that run so near? _

_Distant worlds together,  
miracles from realms beyond   
The lifelight burns inside me   
to sing to you this song   
To sing with you this song   
To sing to you your song*_

I listened to her sing, my jaw nearly to the floor...I am sure my eyes were the size of snow balls. 'Tis was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. It was like an angel was sitting before me.

"Beautiful..." I gasped. "You have improved so much...why you could sing for the opera house!"

Evelyn turned to face me. "No...I couldn't..."

"Yes, you could! Ugh...you should hear the atrocious opera singers they have there. You would win all the starring roles."

Evelyn blushed. "St-stop it...you're embarrassing me..."

I shook my head. "But 'tis true! You are perfect...beautiful eyes and hair, the voice of an angel...gorgeous body...o-oh!" I wanted to slam my head against the nightstand. "I...am sorry...that...that was inappropriate. But you are beautiful...inside and out."

Evelyn smiled and moved closer to me. "Haurchefant...you are so sweet. You have been wonderful in taking good care of me. So caring and gentle. My silver knight in shining armour...or are you really angel?" she said, giving me a kiss on the cheek and hugging me.

I gasped slightly, feeling my own face starting to get flush as I returned her hug. "Now you are the one making me blush...and that is not an easy thing to do!"

Evelyn smiled. "But it's true...you will make a good husband to someone...someday."

"Hmm...perhaps....have you ever thought of marriage, Evelyn?" I asked as I helped her into loose fitting trousers and blouse to use for sleeping in.

Evelyn laughed. "Haurchefant...I'm only 22...and until recently...I really haven't had the time to think of things like that."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please! I know many women who have fantasized about their weddings when they were at the age of five! Surely you have thought of marriage at some point!"

Evelyn gave me a cheeky little grin. "Well, maybe once....I was six...he was twelve."

I smiled. "Ah! A childhood love!"

Evelyn laughed. "It wasn't quite like that...it was...it was..." her eyes grew wide as she stared at me.

"Hmm...what is wrong? Are you feeling worse?" I asked, concerned.

Evelyn shook her head, still staring at me. "Oh, seven hells! I...I've been to Ishgard before!"

My own eyes widened. "You have? By the fury...when was that?"

"I was six...my parents and I were visiting Ishgard due to a business trade. My father was a very successful merchant. Anyway, Papa was away at a meeting and my mother and I were at the marketplace. I ventured off on my own and to my panic, I had lost track of Mama! I was going all around Ishgard in circles and couldn't find her. I found myself around a manor and sat on the steps, crying. I was startled with I heard a door slam and looked up to see a young boy...he had....blue eyes....and silver hair!"

My mouth dropped open. "You....you were that little girl? That adorable girl with the ringlets pulled into pigtails and green ribbon?"

Evelyn nodded. "Yes! That boy was you?"

I nodded as well. "Yes...I was such an angry boy then. So much rage inside me....yet, I saw this poor little girl crying and I just couldn't help but to sit right next to you and hug you. 'Do not fear, miss.' I said. 'I will protect you until we find your parents!' I shared my candy with you and held your hand the whole time and reassured you that everything will be fine."

I laughed. "You also had a hard time pronouncing my name so you called me--"

"Haurchy!" Evelyn gasped. "Oh gods! It's you! You're my Haurchy! I finally found you...my dear friend!" she said, throwing her arms and hugging me.

I laughed. "My little Evie! I knew there was something so familiar about you when I met you. You grew into such a beautiful woman! And kind, too. Remember that promise I made to you?"

Evelyn giggled. "You said, 'Evie....I might be too old for you now...but if we meet again when we are adults. I will marry you! Do you accept?'"

I grinned. "The offer still stands..."

Evelyn blushed. "Give me five more years...then I might be even considering marriage. Or ten years....or never."

"Heh, never say never, Evelyn."

Evelyn smiled brightly, all color seemed to return back in her face from the sickness. "Call me 'Evie'."

I nodded. "Very well....Evie. We meet again officially! Two dear friends reunited at last!"

Evelyn smiled, a tears shimmering in her eyes. "I missed you, Haurchy..."

I bent my head down and kissed her forehead on the crest of scales. "And I you, dear Evie. Let us not part like that again."

Evelyn shook her head.

"Never."

****************************************************************************  
Oh God...I'm crying now!

*the song is Memora de la Stona from Final Fantasy Distant Worlds. I always listen to that song for inspiration during a chapter. 

I'm crying as I say this...but thank you everyone...so so much for your support! It means so much to me that people truly love this story as much as I do! You guys are my rock...my inspiration to keep going when it's hard to write a chapter! You all keep me grounded in this. Thank you...so very very much! You are all so awesome and I love each and every one of you!


	9. Chapter 9

Some EvelynXAymeric in this chapter.

Warning: Sexual themes...we seem to be getting a lot of these, hey?  
******************************

Chapter 9

EVELYN

"Evelyn, might I have a word with you?" Ser Aymeric said to me after the meeting had concluded.

Moments before I had just met him, the young and handsome Lord Commander of Ishgard, Ser Aymeric. His clear blue eyes pierced into mine as if he could see right through me. He tilted his head and smiled, his lush black hair falling over his eyes.

I nodded. "O-Of course, Ser Aymeric."

Alphinaud and Lord Haurchefant looked at each other a bit confused and looked back at me with slight concerned expressions on their faces. Lord Haurchefant's expression was dark, looking at Ser Aymeric and then back at me. Ser Aymeric raised an eye brow. "Lord Haurchefant...Commander Leveilleur, I trust there are no objections?" he inquired in a voice that demanded not to be denied.

Alphinaud, his blue eyes wide shook his head. "Of course not, Ser Aymeric. Evelyn, come meet me back as soon as you are done."

I nodded. "Y-yes..."

Lord Haurchefant opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but shook his head, smiling brightly. "By all means, Ser Aymeric!" his voice sounding a bit forced.

Lord Haurchefant turned to me and smiled. "I shall be at my usual place should you seek me out, Evelyn. If you have time, maybe you could enjoy a bit of food and drink before departing."

"Of course, Lord Haurchefant!" I said with a smile.

_Ever the gracious host._

Both elezens nodded to me before turning and leaving the room. Ser Aymeric looked up at the tall female knight with short blonde hair. "Lucia...if you would be so kind?"

Lucia placed a fist over her heart in a salute. "As you wish, Lord Commander." she said before leaving.

It was just Ser Aymeric and myself now. He smiled...or was it more of a smirk? "Come closer, Evelyn. I should like a closer look at the Warrior of Light."

_That didn't sound like a request at all..._

"Y-Yes...Ser Aymeric." I said as I stepped toward him, each step causing my heart to thud harder against my chest, my breath becoming shorter.

"Ah yes, right here will be most beneficial." he said, grabbing both of my hands and pulling me right next to him.

I gasped, my throat becoming dry, my heart thudding so loud I could hear it echo in my ears. I trembled slightly, feeling my knees start to buckle. Ser Aymeric tilted his head to the side slightly. "You seem nervous, Evelyn. Is there something amiss?" he asked, his intense stare baring down on me.

I shook my head. "N-no, sir."

Ser Aymeric smiled. "You may call me 'Aymeric' if you desire..." he said.

Was it my imagination....or did his smile deepen...his gaze intensify at the word "desire"? 

I shook my head. "Oh, no...I couldn't!"

Ser Aymeric laughed slightly. "So respectful...an admirable quality aside from your bravery and beauty..."

He stood up from the desk to his full height. He wasn't as tall as Lord Haurchefant, maybe a good few inches shorter, but he still towered over me in a presence that demands attention. To not be ignored. I stepped back a bit, feeling very intimidated.

"Tell me, Evelyn..." he said, staring down at me, straight into my eyes. "Do you know what your name means?"

I shook my head and tilted it to the side, confused. "N-no, sir..."

Ser Aymeric grinned. "Well, there are quite a bit of long winded explanations based on the origins of such a name, but in the end and in simple terms, it means 'radiant beauty'."

My eyes widened. He smiled. "That name is very befitting for you....Evelyn, Warrior of Light."

He walked closer to me, circling me a bit. "When Lord Haurchefant described you as a worthy, yet beautiful warrior...I thought he was merely speaking of a legend..a myth."

He turned to me and smiled. "Right glad was I to learn that he did not exaggerate. You are lovely..." he said, reaching his hand up and pushing a strand of hair away from my face, stroking my cheek as he did so.

I blushed. "L-Lord Haurchefant tends to exaggerate when it comes to me..."

Aymeric shook his head. "I beg to differ...I can already see that you live up to the glowing reviews. I very much look forward to us working together." he said, shaking my hand.

I felt my pulse pound a bit as his fingers rubbed in small circular motions at my wrist before his hand moved up to my shoulder, massaging it slightly. "If ever you need me for anything...anything at all...come to me."

He then took my hand and kissed it. "Please say you will..." he whispered.

"Y-yes..." I said, my voice shaky.

Before I knew it, we were in a bed chamber of some sort....how did we even get here? Last I knew we were still in the meeting place. Ser Aymeric smirked as he drew me to his lap. I gasped as his fingers ran up my back from the low back of my dress. My gasps grew louder as I felt his lips scattering kisses on my exposed back and up my neck.

"I told you....come to me if you need anything. And you need this..." his deep voice lowering in a sultry whisper.

My heart thudded in my chest as he untied the halter part of my dress and slipped it off completely from my body. He cupped my breasts, squeezing as he did so. "My, my...how do these stay supported in that little dress?"

I gulped. "S-Ser Aymeric...please."

His hands dropped to the waist band of my panties. "Black lace...Evelyn Rina....you really are a naughty girl trapped in an innocent girl's body. Do you have any idea of what I am about to do to you?" he asked as he pulled my panties completely off.

I let out a little scream. "N-no...We....we shouldn't do this..." I protested.

"Oh no...we should...and we will...you have wanted this...needed this for quite some time, now. I am quite obliged to give it to you." he said, rubbing his fingers between my legs. "So wet already...how long have you wanted this, Evelyn? How long has your body craved for mine?"

I looked down and gasped. Ser Aymeric was already naked...how did he undress so fast? Was he undressed the whole time? I looked down lower at him...gods he wasn't expecting that to...to go inside me?

He chuckled slightly. "Intimidated by my size there? Do not worry...I shall take my time with you. By the end of the night....you will be all mine."

"W-Wait!" I gasped.

Before I knew it, I was slammed against the wall, my arms pinned. I had to wrap my legs around him to stay upright. He let out noise that sounded like a growl. "Oh yes...you are quite ready now...no more waiting. I will have you now!"

"NO!" I screamed, bolting up from the bed gasping, my body drenched in a cold sweat.

It took a couple minutes of gasping, my whole body trembling to realize that it was just a dream. Well, the last part, anyway. Was this the effects of this strange fever? I pulled my knees to my chest and hugged them to calm my trembling body. What was that even about? Ser Aymeric would never see me like that...would he?

I jumped slightly as I heard the bathroom door open. "Evelyn? Are you alright? I thought I heard you scream."

I looked up and gasped. Haurchefant was standing there in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. My face burned red ."Ah! Put some clothes on, would you!?"

Haurchefant shrugged. "I am not ashamed of my body...and I am going to put some clothes on. You are welcome to watch for I have nothing to hide. Only fair since I have gazed upon your glorious body daily since you have had this illness."

I gave him a glare. "You said you didn't gawk!"

Haurchefant shrugged again, grinning sheepishly. "I might have lied slightly..."

_How can he be so perverted...yet adorable at the same time?_

"Pervert...." I muttered.

Haurchefant laughed. "I see that you are feeling better now...color is starting to come back. Very good." he said, placing his hand on my forehead. "Hmm...still a bit warm. Are you sure you are well? No nausea or dizziness?"

"Just really weak still." I replied.

Haurchefant nodded. "To be expected...you have been vomiting quite a bit...but it seems to be out of your system now. Now we just have to get your strength back up."

"Y-yes..." I said, my face getting red again with how close he was to me with his nearly nude body.

He stood there like a god, perfectly chiselled, yet not overly muscular. Seven hells...was he really hiding all that under his chainmail and armour? I gasped as he climbed on the bed and sat behind me, pulling me in a hug.

"Evie...you are trembling. What is the matter?" he asked, his arms tightening around my waist.

"W-well for one thing...you're naked."

Haurchefant chuckled. "I am not...now this...this is naked." 

I heard a little rustle behind me and saw the towel drop to the floor. My eyes widened. "Haurchefant! Honestly...get dressed!"

Haurchefant lifted me up and turned me to face him completely. "Might as well get this out of our systems. There, now you see me."

My eyes widened...oh gods...he was beautiful. My eyes traveled down from his chest, his perfect abs, down to his...his...oh gods why am I looking there!? My face was growing hotter and hotter. I should look away...but I couldn't.

Haurchefant smirked. "See something you like, Evie?"

I looked away. "It..why is it so big?!"

Haurchefant laughed. "Why, thank you very much! Here I always considered it above average. But then again, you wouldn't have much to compare me to....have you?"

My heart thudded against my chest, my breathing becoming rapid. Haurchefant grinned. "We should take baths together. Maybe then you won't see nudity as such a sexualized thing."

"Wh-what?!" I gasped.

"Come now...just because we would both be naked in the bath...does not mean sex would be involved. You really would not trust me? Or is it yourself that you could not trust?"

"P-Please put some clothes on...."

Haurchefant sighed. "Oh very well...you are no fun!" he said with a slight pout.

"So sorry that I couldn't entertain you..." I said sarcastically.

Haurchefant laughed and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Watching you squirm and blush is always an entertainment for me."

He hugged me and I gasped, finding myself in a straddling position on him with the hug. I felt something hard pressed against me and squirmed a bit, trying to get away from it. Haurchefant groaned.

"Ooh, Evie...do not do that. You are grinding against my.."

I looked down and let out a little cry. "Ah! Sorry!" I cried, jumping off and stumbling out of the bed, nearly falling over.

"Evie...come back to bed. You know you are not well enough to move about like that!" Haurchefant chided, and then picked me up.

"Ah...oh gods....a least put a pair of trousers on!" I said, my face burning even more.

Haurchefant set me down. "By the Fury, woman! I am getting to it...do not get so hot and bothered."

"I'm not!" I said, turning my back to him.

Haurchefant chuckled. "Our first fight...why we are practically married now. Does that mean we get to have make up sex?"

I sighed. "Haurchefant, that would hardly classify as a fight...nice try."

I heard a rustle of clothing as Haurchefant laughed. "Well, you cannot blame a man for trying."

He sat on the edge of the bed. "We should marry and have beautiful children together...by the dozen!"

I let out a little laugh. "Have you been hitting the wine a little early today? And no thank you..."

"Hmmm...too many? How about ten?"

I sighed. "I'm not a rabbit!"

"Eight?"

"No!"

"Five?"

"No..."

"Two?"

I thought for a moment. "Hmm...doable..how about the one and see where it goes?"

Haurchefant grinned. "What if you had twins? Would that not be adorable?"

I smiled. "Do you want children, Haurchefant?"

Haurchefant smiled brightly. "Oh, yes...I love children! I cannot wait to raise some of my own....well, wife first and then children."

"Somehow I had no doubt that you love children."

Haurchefant chuckled. "If we had children...they would be beautiful. They would have to have your beauty, of course."

I laughed. "I...I really don't think it's genetically possible for us to conceive."

Haurchefant shrugged. "You never know..."

"Haurchefant?" I asked.

"Hmm...?"

"Is it..." I started. "Can this sort of fever cause bizarre dreams?"

Haurchefant gave me a look of realization. "Oh...so that was what it was.." he said. "Hmm...yes, it can...on some occasion I heard it can also cause highly erotic dreams."

"E-erotic dreams?" I gasped.

"Yes..." he said, then smirked. "Evie...did you have a naughty dream? Did you dream of Ser Aymeric?"

My eyes widened. "H-how did...wait..n-no! No, no, no, no!!!" I said, blushing and waving my arms about.

Haurchefant chuckled. "Your expression speaks otherwise."

He reached for the nightstand. "Speaking of...you have mail. From Ishgard....addressed by a certain Lord Commander himself." he side taking the letter and waving it around me in a teasing manner.

"A-A letter from Ser Aymeric?" I asked, my heart thudding.

"Indeed! Will you not open it?" he asked, handing me the letter.

With trembling fingers I opened the letter and read silently:

_Dear Evelyn,_

_It does my heart good to hear that you had escaped Ul'dah hale and healthy. How fortunate you are to receive shelter by Lord Haurchefant, keeping you safe, I owe him my sincerest gratitude. Please thank him for me. I was grieved to learn of your sickness...but once again relieved to hear that you are recovering well. Please make sure you get proper rest...with Lord Haurchefant at your side, you are in good hands._

_Should you receive access to Ishgard, please seek me out. If it were in my power, I would have had access granted to you immediately, alas, I am powerless. If and when you do...perhaps we can finish that 'delicate discussion' we were having before. Perhaps over dinner? I would love to see you again._

_May we meet again, Warrior of Light...soon._

_Yours,_

_Ser Aymeric  
Lord Commander of the Knights Most Holy_

My hands trembled so hard that I nearly crumbled the whole letter. "He...he wants to see me again." I gasped.

Haurchefant's expression of amusement turned into that of concern. "Be careful, Evelyn."

I looked at him, confused.

Haurchefant sighed. "Just please..proceed with caution. A man like that might desire more than what you are willing to give him. Promise me, Evelyn."

I nodded. "Yes...I...I'll be careful."

_Should you need anything...anything at all...come to me._

Those words that once seemed so innocent...now hearing them again, caused me to tremble. I almost didn't want to go to Ishgard.

_May we meet again, Warrior of Light....soon._

*********************************  
Yeah, the Aymeric fans are probably going to hate me. "You ruined Aymeric....he's SO out of character!" Blah, blah... Yes, I made him rather dark. Get used to it!


	10. Chapter 10

Wow, we're at 10 chapters! To be honest, I didn't think I would actually reach past 3 chapters. As long as I have support and plenty of ideas, be expecting this to go on for quite some time. I'm not even at the halfway point! Though a fair warning, story will get rather dark soon. 

More AymericxEvelyn...and Haurchefant, of course!

WARNING: Sexual themes....AGAIN. Face it...I'm a perv....  
*************************************************  
Chapter 10

EVELYN

"Oh, Evelyn...My Little Lily...must you resist me so?" 

Wh-what? That voice...no, it can't be!

I stood, frozen in fear...my body trembling. I couldn't move...yet nothing was holding me down. It felt as if invisible heavy chains had kept me from running.

_Why can't I move!?_

"Now, now...this will not do." I heard the voice coming from behind.

I gasped as the shirt I wore with my dress slipped off. 

"Now, that is an improvement."

I felt him as he knelled behind me, wrapping his arms around me possessively. Fingers and lips were travelling up my exposed back to my neck. I gasped as he lightly bit my neck. I trembled.

He laughed. "So this is the Warrior of Light who has faced the Ascians...fell half a dozen primals, faced countless foes...and yet I alone am the one to bring the Warrior of Light to her knees with one touch, words of desire are my weapons against you, My Lily."

My body was turned completely around to confront the smirking face of Ser Aymeric. I gasped. "S-Ser Aymeric...wh-why?"

Ser Aymeric grinned, his black hair falling neatly over his eyes. "And you will fall to your knees for me in more ways than one." he said with a smirk.

His hands started stroking my hair until his fingers reached the hair tie that kept part of my hair pulled back from my face. He gently pulled the tie from my hair, allowing it to fall completely down. He took my chin in his hand and tilted my face up to look at him fully. 

"This is getting better and better....now for the climatic finish."

I could only stare at him in shock as my dress was pulled completely from my body. Ser Aymeric drew me to his lap and smiled. "Beautiful....little songstress, tonight I shall make you sing for me. Where is your knight now?" he said, grinning darkly.

I trembled, staring at him in fear. "H-Haurchefant..."

Ser Aymeric laughed. "I am afraid Lord Haurchefant will not be rescuing you this time."

He looked down at me. "Lace panties, again? Evelyn, dear...it is as if you are begging me to make you mine."

I screamed as pulled down my panties with his teeth before tossing them to the side. "There....now you are perfect."

"N-No...stop...I...I don't want this!" I begged.

I let out a cry as he put a finger inside me. He smiled. "Your lips say 'no'....but your body says 'yes, take me'...."

I shook my head. "No, no please!"

He stroked my cheek. "Shhh...it will be alright, My Lily...do you know why I call you that?"

I shook my head, desperately trying to hold back tears.

"Because you are perfect. Pure, delicate, beautiful, and..." he grinned. "Vulnerable...the very feeling you despise the most!"

Tears trickled down my cheeks. "No...stop it...please!"

He grabbed the back of my head and forced me to look at him. I stared into his eyes that bore down on me intensely with desire....and madness.

He smiled. "And I am the Winter that will crush your petals, Precious Lily...You are mine!"

"NO! No, no, no!!" I screamed, bolting in a sitting position on the bed, trembling and crying.

I put a hand to my mouth and gagged, bolting out of the bed, practically jumping over Haurchefant's sleeping body to get to the bathroom in time to vomit into the toilet. I vomitted a few more times before collapsing into a fetal position on the bathroom floor, trembling and sobbing.

"Evelyn?" I heard Haurchefant's voice call out with a light knocking on the bathroom doorway.

I heard him step in and then him running frantically to me. "Evelyn! By the Fury....what the hells has happened?!"

I cried and threw my arms around him in a hug, sobbing hysterically. "I don't want to go to Ishgard! I don't want to go...please....don't make me go!" I begged.

Haurchefant rubbed my back soothingly. "Shhhh...shhh...Evelyn...will you please calm down and tell me what troubles you?"

I trembled hard. "S-Ser Aymeric....he...he was in my dreams!"

Haurchefant pulled back and looked at me, concerned. "Again? Another erotic dream?"

I shook my head almost violently. "NO! No, no!! It was a nightmare! I didn't want it...I...I think he was going to...to..." I took a deep breath. "I think he was going to rape me..."

Haurchefant's expression turned horrified. "Oh gods, Evelyn...That must have been terrifying indeed for you!"

"Please...just kill me...I....I don't want to feel like this any more!" I screamed.

Haurchefant hugged me tighter. "I will do no such thing! Now put yourself together, Evelyn...Damn it! ...You are stronger than this! And I will be damned if I let a little fever do you in! You are going to get better if it kills me. And you are going to let me get you better...if I have to tie you to the bed in order to feed you properly, or drag you naked and kicking and screaming in order to bathe you, I will do it. You are not dying on my watch!"

I hugged him. "Haurchefant...thank you...I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I was just...that dream really scared me. And it really disturbed me that it was Ser Aymeric..."

Haurchefant hugged my tighter, stroking my hair. "Hmm...it is rather unsettling that is was about someone you know."

"Do...do you think he's capable of such a thing?" I asked, trembling.

Haurchefant shook his head. "No, no...I do not think so. Ser Aymeric is an honorable man. Perhaps this villian just looked like him?"

I shook my head. "No...it was him....there was no mistaking it."

"I wouldn't take it to heart, Evie...sometimes dreams are just dreams. They do not mean anything. Pray, just come back to bed."

Haurchefant picked me up and carried me back to the bed. "Is there anything I can get you?"

I smiled. "Actually...I was wondering if you could make me your famous hot chocolate."

Haurchefant smiled brightly. "Of course! Lets see...6...no...7 marshmallows and a little cup of milk on the side, yes?"

"Yes, please!"

Moments later I was presented with the best hot chocolate in all of Eoreza. I couldn't sleep so Haurchefant and I just spent hours talking. He would tell me of his younger days as a knight, I would tell him of my happier times back in Limsa with my family. I was starting to feel better when...

"So Evelyn...about Ser Aymeric. Are you going to take him up on his dinner invitation?" Haurchefant ask, looking really concerned.

I stared down at my now empty mug. "I....I don't know...what...what do you think I should do?"

Haurchefant sighed. "Tis not up to me to make that decision for you...however, you should give him your response and soon. The Lord Commander does not like to be kept waiting."

I nodded. "Then...I'll write him my response now." I said, walking over to the desk.

I picked up Ser Aymeric's letter and took it out of the envelope. Something white had fallen out of the envelope, another letter perhaps? I bent down to pick it up and screamed, trembling as I did so.

Haurchefant jumped off of the bed and ran at my side. "Evelyn! What is it!?"

I stared at the fallen object.

It was a lily that had been pressed to be presented to me. 

_My Lily..._

The world turned dark as I fell back and fainted into Haurchefant's arms.  
***********************

O_O; I'm really dragging this storyline in Dragonhead...it's just I don't want Haurchefant and Evelyn to part! But don't worry...it will move along to Ishgard soon enough. And hey, early chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Due to chapter 10 being rather short, I decided to write another chapter for this week...and the fact you guys are so awesome!

WARNING: Pervy Haurchefant is pervy...  
**********************  
Chapter 11

HAURCHEFANT

I stared down at Evelyn's sleeping form on my bed. I was worried...so very worried. One moment she was going to write a letter to Ser Aymeric...and the next thing I knew she screamed and then fainted in my arms, her hand holding a pressed lily. What was it about that lily to cause such a reaction? Did she have a relapse? I felt her forehead, she was quite warm but not as bad as she had been. I kissed her forehead, and stroked her cheek.

"Be well, my love..." I whispered.

The events that lead up to her fainting had disturbed me. Not one...but two erotic dreams she had of Ser Aymeric. While others would shrug that off as normal...him being the perfect picture of a man, tall, dark, handsome...a high position of power...it seemed those dreams were not welcomed by Evelyn. I highly respect the man...but I do not approve of his interactions with Evelyn, especially with how uncomfortable she seems to act around him.

I remember the day he first came to Camp Dragonhead to meet with Evelyn and Master Alphinaud. How his eyes glimmered when they met hers, how his smile turned into a slight smirk as he stared at her intensely. Evelyn had stepped back a bit, she seemed rather uncomfortable with the look he was giving her. And the times she would come back to me after Ser Aymeric had wanted a few moments alone with her. Her eyes would be wide, her chest heaving as she was gasping her hand clenched tightly against her chest as if trying to calm a frantic beating heart, her face flushed. I remembered that reaction most especially when I had interrupted Ser Aymeric from kissing her. Had she seemed willing...I would have stayed out of it....but I saw the distress in her face. The glare that Ser Aymeric bore into my mind. He was a hunter...and he has Evelyn set out as his prey.

Then I saw the fear in Evelyn's eyes after the second dream she had of Ser Aymeric. She asked me if Ser Aymeric is that type of man to do such a heinous act. While I want to believe that Ser Aymeric is an honorable man, I still could not shake those interactions he would have with her. The lustful gaze he would give her and Evelyn sat in her chair while Alphinaud would set out his reports. Evelyn would drop her gaze with him quickly, her hands clutching at the arms of the chair she was sitting in, anxiety over her face.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I suppose now I know her true feelings regarding Ser Aymeric. She respects him...yet has fear and intimidation of him. She always seemed fine as long as someone is with her...but alone, she practically begged me to stay with her. I oblige if I can...however there were times, much to her dismay that those meetings were requested alone.

"Oh..." I heard Evelyn moan, causing me to jump slightly.

I rushed to her side, sitting at the edge of the bed. I kissed her hand and put it against my cheek. "Evelyn! I nearly scared me to death...I....I thought you relapsed..."

"What happened?" Evelyn whispered, blushing at her hand being clasped against my cheek.

"You fainted...Oh, Evelyn...I was so worried...I..." I choked, my voice starting to break as I felt a few tears trickle down.

Evelyn gasped, her eyes widening. "Haurchefant....are you...crying?"

I tried frantically to wipe away the tears. "F-Forgive me...I just...I just..." I trembled, as I pulled her into a hug. "I love you, Evelyn!"

Evelyn gasped, her eyes even wider. "P-Pardon!?"

I kissed her hand. "I love you, Evelyn...I always loved you."

Evelyn smiled slighly. "Aww, I love you, too, Haurchefant!" she said, giving my head a gentle pat.

I sighed and shook my head. "No....I _love you_."

Evelyn giggled slightly. "Well...I _love_ you, too."

I groaned. " _No_...I love you...as in...I want to be with you. As a lover..."

Evelyn's eyes widen in realization. "O-Oh..."

I held her closer in my arms. "I always loved and wanted you...since you first came to me at Camp Dragonhead."

Evelyn trembled slightly, blushing. "I...I..."

I kissed her neck. "And the way your body reacts to my touch...I know you love me, too..." I side, running my fingers under her shirt and up her back.

Evelyn moaned, arching her back slightly. "H-Haurchefant...I..."

I pulled her top off and cupped her breasts through her bra. "You want this too...do you not? I will go as far as you allow me to. If anything makes you feel uncomfortable, I shall stop. Though, it shall be difficult..."

I felt her back tremble more against me. I kissed the top of her head. "Do not worry...it will not be like those nightmares. It will be loving..and gentle. How a lady should be loved."

Evelyn turned her body around and faced me. "Haurchefant....that is so sweet of you to say these things...but, maybe this is just an infatuation you're feeling." she said, getting out of the bed and backing away a bit.

I shook my head. "No...I've never felt this way about anyone...oh, I thought I was 'in love', but not like this." I said, getting out of the bed as well, stepping towards her.

Evelyn laughed nervously, backing away still. She put a chair in the middle of the room as if to block me.

"Evie..." I said, feeling a little hurt. "Why do you cower from me? I will not hurt you. Perhaps I was too forward...forgive me." I said, gently pushing the chair away.

Evelyn let out a little panicked cry. "Haurchefant...control yourself!"

I sighed. "I...I cannot help it, Evelyn! I burn for you! I want to make love to you until the morning...or until we collapse on the bed, gasping and sweating and utterly spent..."

Evelyn with eyes wide backed up until her back bumped against the wall. I put both hands on both sides of her and lightly pressed my body against hers. She let out a little cry, her eyes staring up at me in shock.

"Evelyn, do not look at me so...I will be good to you. That is a promise...just give me a chance, please..." I begged, leaning down to kiss her.

"Ah!" she cried out as she slid down the wall and ducked away from me.

I grinned. "Ha, this is fun...playing hard to get? You are so adorable, Evelyn!"

Evelyn shook her head. "No! I'm not playing anything! L-looks this is all very sweet and flattering...but...I'm only interested in you as a friend!"

"Oh?" I said with the tilt of my head. "What of the other times? You told me then that we have to be just friends....yet....friends do not behave in such a way. Like the other night when you had your lips around my--"

"Aah!!" Evelyn cried, her face becoming red. "Y-you said you'd never mention that!"

"Oh, but Evie...you enjoyed it when I returned the favor...letting out those pretty moans, cradling my head against you as I licked your---"

"Sh-shut up!!" Evelyn gasped, her face turning an even deeper red.

I shrugged. "Now...do 'dear friends' really behave in such a way? We have done everything but intercourse...yet you will say that we are still 'just friends'?"

Evelyn gasped, shaking her head. "St-stop it! Haurchefant, please....stop! Haven't I been through enough!?"

My eyes widened as I saw a few tears escape from her eyelashes and trickle down her cheeks. I bowed my head in shame. "Oh, Evie..." I said, reaching for her.

Evelyn cowered back, a look of fear on her face now. I shook my head. "Evie, no...do not cower from me. Forgive me...I got carried away. It is just...these feelings...I held them back for so long. Was that what happened in your nightmares..? I am sorry...please forgive me."

Evelyn gave me a sympathetic look and walked over, hugging me. "N-no...I'm sorry...I overreacted. I...I'm truly flattered...but, a boyfriend isn't what I need right now. I can't be your girlfriend and make these promises that I might not ever keep...I can't do that to you, Haurchefant. I don't want to break your heart."

_But my heart is already breaking...._

I felt as if my heart had been trampled by a horde of dragons at the Steps of Faith. "So...once again...we shall be friends..."

Evelyn bowed her head and put her hand on my shoulder. "Oh, Haurchefant...sweetheart...I'm so sorry. I just...I can't ever promise anything like that. It would be unfair for you..."

I grabbed Evelyn's hands and kissed them. "No, you are absolutely right. That was selfish of me...but I would be lying if I said I was fine with this. Know this, Evelyn...I truly and deeply love you. If ever you change your mind...if you are ever willing to take a chance on us..you know where to find me. Once again I apologize for coming on too strong. Tis the curse of Elezen men when they are attracted to someone. We can be rather passionate and are not shy to show it. If we ever do become lovers...be prepared. I have a very high stamina and would spend all night and the good part of the morning pleasing...exploring your body." 

Evelyn trembled...but it did not seem to be a quiver of fear. I could hear her heart thudding against her chest echoing in my ears, her breathing becoming rapid, her wide, beautiful eyes becoming slits. She was aroused, but I dared not to comment further.

I smiled. "Forgive me again...the Elezen passion strikes again." I gave her a serious look. "Evelyn...if you wish to sleep back in your quarters...I would understand. But know that you are very much welcome to share my quarters. I will only do what you want me to do and will never touch you unwillingly...you know that, right?"

Evelyn nodded, smiling. "Yes, of course! I...I've been staying with you for so long...it would feel strange to not have you next to me."

I smiled almost sadly. "Well...when you reach Ishgard...that is when our shared bedtimes will stop. Unless of course you were to come visit me if ever you are missing some Haurchy cuddles. I know I would come back to Ishgard whenever I can for some Evie cuddles."

Evelyn sighed and looked at me. "Ser Aymeric will be there...who will protect me when I go to see him, then?"

"Now that you mention it...what was it about that lily that scared you."

Evelyn closed her eyes and sighed. "In the nightmare...he called me 'lily'. Then I opened the letter and the lily slipped out..."

I frowned. "Hmm...strange...but...it could just be a coincidence. Many a gentlemen always press a lily to present in a letter to a lady they fancy. Perhaps it was just a token of his affections?"

"Y-yes...perhaps you are right..." Evelyn said with a smile...her fake smile. A smile she always uses when she is worried but wants people to believe that she is alright.

I nodded, but I could not help but to have a feeling of dread at the thought of Evelyn in Ishgard in full access to Ser Aymeric. Ser Aymeric staring up at her with those lustful eyes underneath his dark hair...and his smirk.

_I hope I am right, Evie...I only hope...._


	12. Chapter 12

I promise you...they will reach Ishgard in the next chapter or so! I just love their time in Camp Dragonhead and want her to stay with him deep down inside! T_T

WARNINGS: Sexual situations, right from the start.  
************************************  
Chapter 12

HAURCHEFANT

"Oh, Evie....do not stop..." I moaned, cradling Evelyn's head between my legs, twisting my fingers in her hair.

I thrust my hips, causing Evelyn to gag a little bit. I blushed slightly, "S-sorry...you are just....ahhh...so good at this..."

I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation she was giving me as her tongue rolled around my tip, down my length. Her soft lips sucking as hard as she can. I chuckled and stroked her cheeks. "Easy...take your time...you do not want to strain your jaw."

The was not the first time I had received oral pleasure from Evelyn, about a week before she had surprised me with such a gesture as "thanks" for saving her life. After all, I had been most obliging in giving her pleasure. I was so shocked, shocked that my dear sweet Evelyn would even be willing to do such a thing. Shocked...and very pleased. 

"Oh, Evie...yes....just like that..." I said, my body arching slightly as I rocked my hips.

To think she would even want to do such a thing again...especially after her gentle rejection of my love for her. This girl both excites and confuses me. She will say "Let's just be friends..." and the next moment we will exchange a friendly kiss, "just as friends" she would say. Then the kissing would longer, next thing I know our tongues with be in each other's mouths in a desperate, passionate kiss. Then the clothes would be falling to the floor, as I kiss every inch of her exposed skin as she moans for me not to stop. Then would be the exchange for giving each other foreplay. 

How did this situation happen? She says she does not want me...yet..is more than willing to give herself to me for some form of pleasure. As much as I want to put my foot down and make her take a stance on what it is she wants from me...I cannot help but to give in to her. To me, this is not a casual exchange. I suppose, the more she wants to engage in sexual foreplay...the more I have hope for her returning my love. As pathetic as it sounds...hope for love was better than none at all.

"Oh....oh, gods...Evelyn...I...I am going to.." With a loud shout, my body stiffens arching up as it shuddered in sheer delight.

Evelyn gagged slightly but composed herself, gasping. "Do you have to release so much of it?" she chided.

I was gasping, run a hand over her hair. "I cannot help how much of it gets released....you should be flattered." I said with a wink.

Evelyn looked down, blushing. "Oh gods...we keep doing this...why?"

"Why, indeed...are you still going to say that we are just friends?" I asked, running my fingers through her hair. "I love you, Evelyn...I want you. My feelings are quite clear...yet you do not seem to understand what it is you want." 

Evelyn put her face in her hands. "I...I don't know! I...I never had to deal with something like this!"

I smiled, kissing her shoulder and running my lips up her neck and nibbling the sensitive spot under her horns, causing her to gasp. "You are experiencing feelings you never thought you had."

Evelyn shook her head. "Th-that's the thing...you are so much more experienced in this than I am!"

I shrugged. "Yes...what seems to be the problem with that?"

Evelyn took a deep breath, nearly in tears. "What if...what if I'm bad in bed?"

I chuckled. "Is that what is going on?" I pulled her on my lap and embraced her. "Oh, Evelyn....adorable Evelyn...I am not in this for sex. Though it would be a added benefit...I just want your love. Not everyone becomes an expert in bed their first time. When you are ready...we can practise. As many times as you like...over and over again..." I whispered, kissing her neck and squeezing her backside, causing her to rub up against my hips.

"Aah..." Evelyn moaned, grinding against me.

"Evelyn..." I gasped. "We...we cannot keep doing this....but I cannot help myself." I said, grinding against her.

Evelyn moaned, kissing my neck an running her lips up my ears, nibbling them.

"Aah...Evelyn...you play with my ears...and you will not be a virgin any more..." I groaned.

"I want you to put it in..." she whispered in my ear.

I felt my ear twitch slightly, my eyes widening.

"By the Fury..." I gasped. "No, you do not...do not tempt me, Evelyn...."

Evelyn licked my ear. "Yes, I do...please, Haurchefant...make love to me properly." she said, stroking between my legs.

"Oh...Evelyn, please...we...we cannot.." I protested.

Evelyn looked at me, pouting as she did. "I don't understand...don't you want me? I thought you would want this!"

I sighed. "More than anything, yes...I do. But not like this...you are not thinking this through."

"I am! I want this!" Evelyn insisted, pouting even more.

I shook my head. "No...I want you to be completely sure of this...I can feel the doubt and tension. And when I look in your eyes...I can see fear. I do not want this to be something to fear. You are just simply not ready. And when you are....if you want me to experience this with you, you know where to find me." I said, kissing the scaled crest on her forehead.

Evelyn bowed her head. "I...I'm so stupid..."

I stroked her cheek. "You are not...this should just be something you want to do...not because I would want it. Sex is supposed to be a mutual thing. Consent on both sides. You understand?" I asked, putting her chin in my hand and tilting her head back to look at me.

Evelyn nodded, tears glimmering in her eyes. "Y-yes..." she said, looking very relieved.

I smiled. "Once again...whenever you are ready and if you choose me as your first time...I will gladly oblige." I said, standing up and walking to my dresser.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Evelyn asked, putting a sheet back over her nude body.

I pulled out my under clothing for my chain mail. "I have business in Ishgard." I replied.

"O-Oh..."

I looked at Evelyn in surprise as I pulled on my under trousers. "Why so disappointed? It is on your behalf...you do want to go to Ishgard...yes?"

Evelyn nodded, though she looked rather sad. "Yes...is it because you...want to get rid of me?"

I sighed, pulling on my under shirt. "Of course not, Evie...if you so desire...you can stay here. With me. You would be most welcome...but I know that....duty calls. And you are well enough now to continue on your quest to find your friends, yes?"

Evelyn sighed, nodding. "Yes...you're right."

I put on my chainmail. "Worry not, my dear! I shall be back soon...before nightfall." I said, walking over to her and running a hand over her hair. "I'll be home...soon." I said, giving her a kiss on the cheek goodbye. "I love you."

Evelyn bit her lips and looked down, blushing. I smiled and pat her head. "Perhaps you should clean up and try to get your energy back while I am away."

Evelyn nodded. "Yes...maybe I will."

I nodded back. "Until then."  
********************  
"Honestly, Haurchefant...I do not know what you are thinking sometimes. A sellsword as a ward?" Count Edmont de Fortemps, my father said, turning to me.

I sighed. "She is no mere sellsword, Father! She is the Warrior of Light! The hope incarnate! She came to me for help when everyone else denied her...I cannot turn my back on her now. I promised her that I would get her to Ishgard! Please, Father! You would deny me, now?"

Father sighed. "The truth, Haurchefant...what is this woman to you?"

I blinked. "What is she to me? ....Everything."

Father grinned slightly. "So...will we be having a new Fortemps bride soon?"

I laughed. "Haha! Perhaps! She is rather shy...but, I shall win her over in time. However, that is not the reason why I would have her as a ward to Fortemps Manor. She is the hope incarnate...she has connections to Ser Aymeric. She was victorious at the battle of the Steps of Faith, defeated the leader of the Empire, not mention slewing half a dozen primals. You name a knight in our House who has accomplished such things!" I challenged, crossing my arms over my chest.

Father's blue eyes widened. "Yes, I have heard of such a woman from Ser Aymeric...a beautiful, yet worthy warrior. He seems most eager to have her in Ishgard. Tread carefully, my son...it seems you have a competitor."

I shrugged. "Nothing I cannot handle, Father."

"Hmm...and you will keep insisting on making this woman...this girl into a ward?" Father asked.

I nodded. "If I have to come here every day and beg on my hands and knees, I shall!"

Father sighed. "Hmmm..." he said, turning his back and pondering.

I grinned. "And just think, Father! We could have a potential Fortemps bride...do you not want to hear the patter of little Fortemps feet treading through the manor and carrying on our name?"

Father turned, grinning and laughing. "Haha! You make a sound argument, my boy! Is she as lovely as you and Ser Aymeric says?" 

"She is Menphina, the goddess of love incarnated. Fiery hair...eyes like aquamarine gems..a smile warmer than any hearth. She looks delicate...but is strong. May I go on?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Father shook his head, smiling. "Haurchefant...you know I cannot deny you. Very well! I shall make my arrangements. Have her here by this time next week."

I bowed. "Thank you, Father! You shan't regret this!"

Father beamed. "I know I will not, Haurchefant! Just make sure our new bride arrives here safe and sound!"

I laughed. "You can count on me!"

_I did it, Evelyn! Just do not kill me over HOW I got you here._


	13. Chapter 13

Oh my god, guys! I'm so sorry! Work has been so hectic with it being our busy season. When the weekend finally arrived, I just wanted to relax! Updates might be random from here on, I will try to stick to the once a week deadline. But if not, assume it's just because I'm dead tired from work and real life.

WARNING: Sexual Situations. Yep.   
*************************************

Chapter 13

AYMERIC

"Ah, Lord Haurchefant! It is an honor as usual to be in your presence. Thank you for meeting me in such short notice." I said, sitting at my usual place at my desk.

Lord Haurchefant stood, looking at me curiously. He then smiled.

"Thank you, Ser Aymeric. I arrived as soon as I could. Is this an urgent matter?"

I shook my head, my hair falling back down over my eyes a bit. "Well, as a matter of diplomacy...no...in matters of the heart, yes..." I said, leaning over my desk with my hands underneath my chin, sighing a bit.

Lord Haurchefant cocked a silver eyebrow. "Ser Aymeric?"

I leaned over my desk more. My hands clutched at the edge. "Tell me, Lord Haurchefant. Is it true that the Warrior of Light is coming to Ishgard?" my voice eager, almost breathless.

Lord Haurchefant looked at me even more curious than before. "Why yes....h-how did you know that?"

I smiled and laughed slightly. "Well, I am not Lord Commander for nothing. I do have my eyes and ears to this city." I said, feeling a bit smug.

Lord Haurchefant shrugged. "Hmmm, I suppose you do. Yes, she is still recovering from her illness...but she shall be arriving in Ishgard in about a week."

"Ah, wonderful. I suppose she has not the chance to respond to my last letter. Do you know her answer to my invitation to dinner?" I asked, feeling even more eager.

Lord Haurchefant had a conflicting look on his face, as if he was not sure of how to answer me. "About that, Ser Aymeric...what are your intentions for the Warrior of Light...ah...Evelyn?"

I leaned back in my chair and smiled. "Heh...Evelyn is truly magnificent...is she not? You seem rather protective of her...I must ask...what are your intentions for her? Before that, though...is she involved with anyone?"

Lord Haurchefant frowned. "Involved?"

I clasped my hands together and propped them on my desk. "Yes, Lord Haurchefant. Involved. Romantically...shall I elaborate more?" I asked, with the cock of the head.

Haurchefant shook his head. "No...you need not elaborate. I believe that is a question you need to ask Evelyn herself."

I grinned. "Ah, dodging the question? I know you two are close...question is...just how close?"

Haurchefant's frown deepened. "What do you mean by that?"

I sighed. "I am trying to be more diplomatic about this...very well, I shall speak plain. Have you taken her to bed?"

Lord Haurchefant's eyes widened in shock. "I...I beg your pardon!?"

"Bed, Lord Haurchefant...as in..to make love...intercourse...sex." I said rather bluntly.

I saw a slight pink tint into Lord Haurchefant's face. He always struck me as a man that did not blush or embarrass easy, which I found quite amusing.

"Ser Aymeric, I find that question rather personal." he replied softly.

"Hmm...very well. I take it no intercourse...however...are you involved with her?" I asked, staring intensely at him.

Haurchefant sighed. "It is complicated. I shall leave it at that."

"Ah! I see now! Unrequited love...very tragic, indeed. Well, may the best man win, Lord Haurchefant." I said, holding out a hand.

Lord Haurchefant reared back in confusion. "Pardon?"

I grinned. "I am your challenger..for Evelyn's heart."

Lord Haurchefant sighed. "With all due respect, Ser Aymeric. Evelyn is no one's conquest. She is a dear friend to me....and I deeply care for her. Whoever Evelyn would decide to be romantically involved with is her choice."

I sat back down in my chair, crossing my arms and looking down in deep thought. "Hmm...perhaps you are right. Tis the lady's choice. I pray she makes the right decision."

Lord Haurchefant's face became quite dark, like that moment when he interrupted the near passionate kiss Evelyn and I almost shared that time at Camp Dragonhead. I smiled and flipped a letter between two fingers, presenting it to Lord Haurchefant. "Here, a letter for Evelyn. Along with this..." I said, handing him the letter and a pure white lily. "Be sure she gets it as soon as possible. I await her response."

Lord Haurchefant looked at both the letter and the lily, a frown on his face. I tilted my head. "I see you disapprove of my intentions. However, it is time I make my affections for her known."

I looked back at Lord Haurchefant and smiled. "Remember that day in Limsa? You had only been Lord to Camp Dragonhead for a few years....I, a young and promising knight already climbing up the ranks. We had an escort mission to a young and beautiful representative of Limsa for supplies being shipped to Ishgard. She was sixteen....I was twenty..."

Lord Haurchefant's eyes widened in surprise. "What....I do not recall ever meeting Evelyn then...I had met her when she was six and I was twelve."

I chuckled. "You do not remember? I would remember that hair...those eyes....those eyes that have haunted me for six years..."

Lord Haurchefant's eyes went even wider. "By the Fury...of course...how could I forget? How could I not know then? I did sense an air of deja vu when I had met her that time."

I smiled. "Yes...she was so beautiful then...and now that she's a woman....those eyes, hair...those curves..." my smile deepened into a smirk as I looked over at Haurchefant.

Haurchefant had his eyes closed, shaking his head slightly as if trying to shake off a certain image. I laughed slightly. "I knew it...you do harbor feelings for our famous Warrior of Light!"

Haurchefant shook his head. "I do not know what you are talking about...if there is nothing else, I shall ask for my leave."

I grinned, leaning back against my chair with my arms crossed, feeling right pleased with myself. "Indeed, you are dismissed, Lord Haurchefant. But know this...I did not become Lord Commander out of status...I worked hard to get where I am today. The same shall remain for Evelyn's affections. I work hard to get what I want...and I always get what I want."

Lord Haurchefant took a step forward, his teeth and fists clenched as if he wanted to take a swing at me. He stopped himself from advancing any further. With a deep breath, he regained his composer and smiled, "Good day to you, Lord Commander." he said, before turning and leaving.

I smirked to myself as I opened a drawer to my desk and taking out a piece of paper. It was a drawing I did of Evelyn one day when she thought she was alone and playing on her harp. Not knowing I was in the corner watching her and capturing her image to admire as I listened to her sweet voice singing as she played the harp.

Shortly after I had drawn her image, I had approached her and told her that I too have skill in the bow, having been a bowman my early years as a knight. Her beautiful eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?" she asked.

I smiled. "Indeed...though I might have become rusty over the years...may I?" I asked, holding my hand out and indicating her bow and arrow.

Evelyn nodded and handed me her bow. My smiled deepened. "Do not worry, I shall be careful with it."

I raised the bow, focusing on three practising dummies, and grinned at her. "If I hit all three of them at the same time...should you ever come to Ishgard, I will invite you to dinner with me."

Evelyn's beautiful eyes of the pure sea widened in shock. I smiled. "Do you refuse? Is the Warrior of Light afraid of a little bet? What shall your wager be?"

Evelyn turned her face away, the slightest bit of pink staining her delicate cheeks. "S-Surely, you jest, Lord Commander!"

I laughed. "Well, if you are to be having dinner with me...the formalities will have to drop. It is Aymeric."

"I...I still don't believe you can hit all three of them!" she stammered.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you do not think so? Then perhaps you should give me a kiss once I prove once and for all that I always acquire my targets."

Evelyn's eyes widened so large they looked as if they would fall right off her face. "D-Dinner it is...and if you can't make all three...then I shall call you 'Aymeric' from now on."

I gave a slight smirk. "Playing it safe. No matter..."

I pulled back three arrows and released. I watched in triumph as each one landed perfectly square in the chest of all three dummies. I smiled broadly, turning to a suprised Evelyn with eyes wide, her lips nearly to the ground.

"A-Amazing..." she said, a hand to her lips in surprise.

I tilted my head slightly. "I do hope you like candlelight and wine." 

I leaned over so I was leveled to her, putting her chin in my hand and tilting her face up. I looked deeply into her eyes. "As I said..I always get my target. Always."

I could see Evelyn's rapid breath in the cold air, her heart thudding against her chest, her eyes becoming dilated with each breath...each thud of her heart. She gasped as I ran my thumb over her lips. 

_So soft...I wonder how they would feel wrapped around my..._

I grinned at the thought. "You really are so beautiful...so pure...very befitting for the Warrior of Light."

Evelyn trembled, but I was sure it was not from the cold. I sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, my hand still holding her face. I ran that hand over her hair, lightly twisting a shimmering lock of her fiery hair around my fingers.

"Wear green...it will bring out your hair and eyes. Or...you can just be clad in nothing but that beautiful smile of yours." I said, while pressing my cheek against hers, nibbling the skin underneath her horn.

Evelyn gasped, her back arching slightly, while slightly squirming in my arms. I chuckled slightly. "Heh...perhaps that is too much for you at the moment."

I stood back up. "As much as it breaks my heart...I must be going. I do look forward to our next meeting." I said, taking her hand and kissing it. "Until then...Little Lily."

I smiled at the memory. I remember looking back at her, her face completely flushed, eyes wide and her heart against her chest to steady a heavily beating heart. I looked down at the drawing and stroked the cheek of her drawn image.

"This is just a taste of what is to come, My Lily...soon, you shall be mine."  
*************************************************

EVELYN

_**You are mine...**_

_No! Leave me alone! Who are you!?_

_**How adorable to think that you do not know...you think you can defy destiny?** _

_No! Stay away from me!_

_**But Evelyn, do not look at me so....a smile best suits....a hero...** _

"NOOO!!" I screamed, bolting up in a sitting position on the bed.

I pulled my knees to my chest, hugging them and trembling for a few minutes before realizing once again that it was a dream. 

What was that? Who was that? All I could see was darkness...that voice...

The voice in my dream sounded familiar. I knew this person, I knew this person well...yet, I couldn't place who it was.

I screamed as the door was kicked opened. 

"Evelyn!!"

Haurchefant came running in with his sword out and crotched in a fighting position. 

"H-Haurchefant! Wh-what in the Seven Hells are you doing!? You scared to me to death!"

Haurchefant looked at me in confusion and put his sword back in its sheath. "You scared me! I heard you scream...I...thought...I thought that..." he walked over to the bed and pulled me in an embrace. "I thought someone was hurting you...that the Crystal Braves came in and was...was.." he hugged me tighter and trembled.

"Oh, Haurchefant...I'm alright..." I said, hugging him close. "It was just a nightmare..."

Haurchefant pulled away slightly, putting his hands on my shoulders and looking me in the eyes. "Ser Aymeric?"

I shook my head. "I....I don't know...I couldn't see anything...just darkness."

Haurchefant frowned. "Hmm...tis probably nothing. But sometimes the unknown can be the most frightening."

I started to cry. "I hate this...why am I having so many nightmares...I don't understand..."

Haurchefant hugged me tightly, rubbing my back as he did. "Shhh...tis alright, my dear. I am here now." he said, kissing my forehead.

I frowned at him. "You said you wouldn't be long...you have any idea how late it is?"

Haurchefant grinned. "Missed me, did you? Well, what can I do to make it up to you?" he said, running a hand up to my knee and making massaging circles around it.

I blushed. "I...I...."

Haurchefant's grin grew deeper, mischievious, blue eyes gleaming. "I know...how about a night-time bath together?"

My eyes widened, my mouth dropped open. "No..."

Haurchefant nodded. "Yes..." he said, pulling off my night shirt completely.

"Ah!" I cried out, trying to pull at the sheets to cover myself.

Haurchefant chuckled as he started removing his armor and chain mail. "Evie, dearest...it is so adorable. No matter how many times...you continue to be modest."

He completely removed the rest of his clothes and grinned. "Like what you see?"

I completely blushed, covering my eyes. "H-Haurchefant!"

I heard him laugh. "Haha...oh, Evie...you are so adorable."

He then scooped me up into his arms and walked over to the bathroom.

"Ah! Haurchefant...I...I don't think that's a good idea!" I said as he sat me down on the side of the tub as he turned on the water.

He smiled and put a finger to my lips. "Shhh...relax. I will not do anything you do not want to do. I figured, might as well both be cleaned together...yes?"

Once Haurchefant was satisfied with the temperature of the water, he got in and pulled me on top of him, with him behind me.

"Ah!!" I cried out squirming.

"Aah...Evie...you know...when you squirm like that, you really are not helping matters." Haurchefant whispered.

"It's against me....it's hard..." I whimpered.

Haurchefant chuckled. "Of course...I'm sharing a bath with the most beautiful woman in Eoreza. Why would it not be?" he said, kissing the back of my neck and rubbing his finger between my legs.

I arched my back. "Aahh...Haurchefant...I...I thought we were getting clean..."

"Mmm...we can get clean after a little bit of fun." he said, cupping my breasts and kissing my neck.

"Oh...oh gods.." I gasped. 

Haurchefant turned me around placed me down to where I can straddle him. My eyes widened as I felt him press me down on him, grinding his hips against mine. "This is what you do to me, Evelyn..." he whispered.

"Ah...H-Haurchefant..." I gasped, grinding against him, feeling him rub up between my legs.

Oh gods, he felt so good.

"Feels good, does it not? Want me to grind harder...faster?" he asked, grinding against me hard and fast.

"Oh...Haurchefant! I....I won't last long..." 

Haurchefant smirked. "And?" he said, brushing against me even harder and faster. He held my close started sucking my nipples. 

I arched my back and moaned, holding his head against my chest we grind our hips together. I gasped. "O-Oh, gods...Haurchefant...I....I'm going to..."

Haurchefant gently pulled away and laid back will a sly smirk on his, bouncing me up and down as I brushed against him more vigorously. "Go on...I love seeing your face as you release." he whispered, panting slightly.

I arched my back, clinging to him tightly as I screamed, my tail rising up with me body before collapsing against him. Haurchefant shuddered against me slightly before arching up and groaning and them relaxing back. I felt a slight warmth on my leg. "Did...did you...just?" I said looking down at my leg.

Haurchefant blushed slightly. "F-Forgive me....it just felt so good, our bodies against each other like that...and the way you look as you released....I...could not hold back." he said, looking away with a sheepish grin. "We...we definitely need a full on bath after that." he said with a slight chuckle.

After taking a proper bath together, Haurchefant wrapped me up in a towel and towel dried my hair a bit before picking me up and taking me to the bed. He pulled my closer and hugged me from behind, kissing the back of my neck. "I missed you..." he said, kissing my cheek. "Did you miss me?"

I nodded, blushing slightly. "It...it was just so strange...this is the longest we've been apart since I got sick...what were you doing all that time?"

Haurchefant took a brush from the nightstand and started brushing out my hair. "Well, I was making inquiries on your behalf on you getting access to Ishgard...but I want to have a full discussion of that when you are feeling better and also in the presence of Master Alphinaud and Mistress Tataru."

I nodded. "I see...did it really take that long?"

Haurchefant leaned back, pulling me with him and sighed. "Well...I also did speak to a certain Lord Commander..."

I felt my blood go cold at the mere mention of the title. "S-Ser Aymeric?"

What was it that Ser Aymeric had to say to Haurchefant...was it about me? 

_Ser Aymeric...what is it that you want from me?_

*********************  
So sorry that this chapter is rushed. Just really needed to get a chapter out from two weeks of slacking and I was really lost on Aymeric's point of view! Next chapter is the continuation of where I left off. And then to Ishgard...hopefully!


	14. Chapter 14

So sorry about the long delay! Work has been crazy busy for me and with the holidays...yeah...adult life.  
********************************

Chapter 14

EVELYN

_My Dearest Evelyn,_

_I regret to say that I did not receive your answer to my dinner invitation. I do hope that your health has not gone for the worse. Is it true that you finally have access to Ishgard? I would love to see you again. Pray seek me out the moment you come to Ishgard. I impatiently await your arrival._

_We have much to discuss...of that you can be certain._

_Until we meet again, My Precious Lily._

_With deepest affection,_

_Ser Aymeric  
Lord Commander of the Knights Most Holy_

I trembled, nearly tearing the letter apart as I stared down at the lily in my other hand. Haurchefant looked at me with a concerned look. He walked over to me, holding his hand out.

"May I?" he asked, gesturing to the letter.

I nodded, giving him the letter with a trembling hand. Haurchefant's eyes scanned over the letter, his face seemed to darken with each word. His hand crumpled the letter, his hand shaking.

"Haurchefant?"

Haurchefant's teeth clenched in rage. "The very nerve of him...that pompous bastard...!"

I stared at him in shock. Never had I seen him so angry and never had I heard such words come out of his lips, especially about a fellow brother in arms. Haurchefant took a deep breath, allowing the tension in his body to subside. He cleared his throat.

"Forgive me...I do not like you to see me in such a state. Before you ask, no, I am not angry with you." He said, tilting my chin up and kissing me.

He dropped down on his knees and hugged me. "Evelyn, you do not have to go see him if you do not wish to. Rest assured that you shall not be forced to."

I shook my head. "I had made a promise before. I...I should keep it."

Haurchefant frowned and sighed. "Just be careful, Evelyn...as I said, a man like Ser Aymeric may want more than you are willing to give him. I pray that I am wrong and that this is just the 'Knight in Shining Armor' complex in me having this paranoia...but I fear he may try to hurt you."

I bit my lips. "Do I really have to go to Ishgard? I don't want to leave you...who will take care of me?" I asked, hugging him.

Haurchefant pressed his head against mine and looked in my eyes as he picked me up and laid on the bed, cuddling me close. "You will be fine, Evelyn. You are stronger than you know. And it is not like I cannot visit you. In fact, I have a reason other than seeing my family to visit more frequently. Mind you, I do have my duties...as do you. Should you find yourself not too busy with your quests, would you be able to visit me here as well?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yes...I would love nothing more!"

Haurchefant stretched on the bed. "Well, my dear...I believe tis' time for bed, young lady. Let us get some sleep." he said, giving me a kiss on the cheek and cuddling me against him, pulling the covers over us.

*************************************  
"Oh, Haurchefant...oh yes...oh, please don't stop!" I moaned as Haurchefant thrust himself deeper inside me.

"Oh, worry not, my darling...I have only just begun..." he whispered, his eyes gleaming mischievously as he continued to move in and out of me going deeper each time, causing my eyes to slightly roll in the back of my head as I moaned.

I clutched at the bed sheets, rocking my hips against him and moaning. "Oh...gods...oh gods...I think I'm going to..." I interrupted myself with a pleasure filled scream as my body shook violently and then shudder with the pleasure of the orgasm before falling back on the bed.

I gasped and slightly laughed. "Oh, Haurchefant...that was amazing..."

"Ah yes...it was quite glorious for me as well....My Lily." Haurchefant's voice slowly went deeper and deeper with each word, the last part sounded familiar...almost like...

"Did I manage to satisfy you, Sweet Lily? Or...?" I felt my hips being grasped as my body was slightly raised up.

I screamed as I felt something hard push into me as I was sliding down on it. I gasped as I looked down to see Ser Aymeric beneath me as I was straddling him, his hands around my hips as he was rocking his own hips making me bounce on him.

He looked up at me and smirked. "Or...do you want another go. I think you do, judging by how you clenched around me as you let out your beautiful release...."

"No..." I said, looking at him in shock and fear.

His smirk deepened as he thrust harder inside me, tightening his grasp on him hips. "Just remember, My Lily...it's Aymeric...not Haurchefant. For I am the one that has been making love to you the whole time..." he said, closing his eyes and thrusting even harder with a slight grunt. "Oh, gods, Evelyn...it feels so good...so perfect to be inside you. Just like I always thought you would."

Ser Aymeric flipped me over on my stomach as he entered into me from behind. I screamed, squirming as I did. Ser Aymeric let out a dark laugh. 

"Oh, you are mine now, finally...this night will never end. You will not slip through my fingers ever again!"

I sat up with a loud gasp as if I was a new born baby taking her first breath of life, my nightshirt drenched in a cold sweat.

_Please let this be just a dream...I'm awake and I'll see Haurchefant next to me...please!_

I turned to the other side of the bed and to my relief I stared down at a sleeping Haurchefant who seemed to groan a bit in protest over the fact I wasn't flush against him any more and relaxed back on his side. I sighed in relief.

I needed air. I got up from the bed and weakly pulled on a pair of tights, feeling like a child dressing herself for the first time. In theory this is only the second time I had been able to dress myself from being ill. I checked to make sure Haurchefant was truly asleep before walking out of the room.

********************************

HAURCHEFANT

"No, please!! I gave you what you want...please let me go!!"

_Evelyn?_

I stood in a room quite different from our barracks in Camp Dragonhead.

_am I...? Why is Evelyn here too?_

I looked up to find Evelyn, naked and chained to a bed. Her face was stained with tears, her eyes wide with fear and her body trembling.

"Evelyn!" I shouted. "What have they done to you!? Hold on!"

I tried to make a step forward but found I could not move.

_Why can I not move?_

"Heh....are you ready for more, My Lily?"

I looked and saw Ser Aymeric walking out of what seemed to be the bathroom, wearing a blue robe. He smirked and walked toward the bed.

"You! Do not touch her!!" I growled, furiously trying to make my way to take a swing at him, but of no use for my body was still in a frozen-like state.

Evelyn let out a scream, pulling her body forward in an attempt to break free from the chains.

"Please! No...I gave you what you wanted...why...!?"

Ser Aymeric laughed. "You really think I would be satisfied with just one night of passion with you? Oh no...this little arrangement is quite permanent." he said, walking completely to the bed and stroking her cheek.

"You are all mine, My Lily. You resist...but I will make you love me. By any means necessary."

He sat on the edge of the bed and picked up a wine bottle that was sitting on the night stand and poured a glass.

"This is a very special type of wine. Menphina's Nectar...ever heard of it? Hmm...I did not think so. It is an aphrodisiac to be taken in small doses to intensify the love making. But if I were to give you an entire glass...oh the possibilities this would give me. You will be in my complete control...."

"Do not dare!! Leave her alone!!" I screamed.

Evelyn gasped, her eyes widen as she shook her head. "No...no!! Please...I just want to go home.." she sobbed.

Ser Aymeric smirked and grabbed the back of her head. "Oh, but you are home, Evelyn...now then how about you take a sip of this? It will relax you.."

"Haurchefant!! Where are you! You said you'd protect me....why arent you here?" Evelyn wailed as her head was tilted back and the glass of wine at her lips, forcing her to drink.

"Evelyn....Evelyn!!"

"EVELYN!!" I screamed, jolting up in the bed. 

_By the Fury...it was just a dream!_

"Evelyn?" I looked to the other side of the bed and gasped, seeing that side empty.

"Evelyn? Evelyn!!" I shouted, becoming frantic and searching around the room, even in the bathroom.

"Where has she gone? She's still too weak to move about on her own!"

I pulled on my boots and ran outside. "Evelyn! Where are you!?"

My heart was thudding against my chest in dread of what might have happened to her. So many thoughts running through my mind. Did she go to the highlands and got ambushed by monsters? Was she kidnapped? Did the Crystal Braves find her? Do I have a corrupt knight in the ranks defiling her unwillingly?

My wild, frantic thoughts were interrupted by a beautiful voice piercing the cold night air.

 _To all of my children in whom Life flows abundant  
To all of my children to whom Death hath passed his judgement  
The soul yearns for honor, and the flesh the hereafter  
Look to those who walked before to lead those who walk after_

"Evelyn..." 

I looked up to see her standing at the stairs, the cold wind gently blowing her silken, crimson hair. Her eyes were closed as she played on her harp, strumming a beautiful melody from the strings. I slowly walked up the stairs, not wanting to disturb her as she continued.

_Shining is the Land's light of justice  
Ever flows the Land's well of purpose  
Walk free, walk free, walk free, believe...  
The Land is alive, so believe... _

My last step on the stairs must have been a bit loud because Evelyn turned to me with a cry of surprise.

"H-Haurchefant!" she gasped.

I stared at her, my arms crossed over my chest as I slowly walked towards her. 

"Do you...have any idea what state you had put me through?!" I shouted, circling her.

"H-Haurchefant? I...I couldn't sleep..." she protested.

I frowned. "And you thought coming out here while you are still recovering from your illness was a good idea. You know I would be more than willing to entertain you should you not be able to sleep!"

Evelyn's eyes widen. "H-Haurchefant...I'm sorry....I just..."

"Do you have any idea what thoughts were running through my head?! I had no idea if you were kidnapped....raped...or dead! Do not ever leave here without telling me first! You are coming back with me, woman!"

Evelyn started to glare at me. "How dare you! Don't you dare talk to me like that! You can't tell me what to do and you can't make me go back inside if I don't want to!"

"Oh? Can I not?" I said in a challenging tone before throwing her easily over my shoulder.

"Ah!! Haurchefant! Put me down!!" Evelyn screamed, squirming and hitting her fists on my back weakly.

A group of knights noticed the struggle and started cheering and whistling. "Go easy on her, Lord Haurchefant!" 

I walked back into the building with my squirming prize and walked up the stairs to my bedroom before throwing Evelyn on the bed. Evelyn edged back against the headboard and cowered in fear. I sighed and sat on the bed, pulling her close to me in a crushing embrace.

"Forgive me, Evie. I was just so worried. You are still ill and weak...I was worried that you would collapse outside if you had ventured to far outside and no one would be able to find you. I am sorry if my behavior had frightened you." I said, tilting her head back and kissed her, running my fingers down her cheek.

"Forgive me?" I asked, kissing her neck, nibbling at her scales causing her to gasp.

"Oh...yes..." she moaned.

"Is there anyway I can make it up to you?" I asked, giving her a mischievous grin and putting my hands under her shirt.

Evelyn blushed. "I...suppose you can find a way...."

I grinned. "Of course, my lady...actually...I was thinking we can be adventurous tonight. Remember when you were a bit drunk and said I was so hot you could bake cookies on me?"

Evelyn's eyes widen, her lips nearly to the floor as she blushed. "I was very drunk! Your response was worse!"

I grinned and put my arms around her waist as I started to slowly remove her nightshirt.

"Yes, I said 'and I would love to put melted chocolate all over your body and lick it off.'" I said, grinning rather devilishly.

"In fact...I have a block of chocolate ready to melt...want to have fun with it after it cools?"

Evelyn bit her lips and moaned, blushing before she shook her head. "Y-yes...."


	15. chapter 15

The Songstress and the Unicorn  
                                                                                                                    Chapter 15  
EVELYN  
I stood with Alphinaud and Tataru in the intercessory. Haurchefant had told us to wait for him here. I wondered if it had anything to do with his visit to Ishgard and begging for refuge on our behalf. I looked over at Alphinaud. He had a determined look on his face.  
“The dawn’s light will shine again…” he said. “So long as we have these specious accusations hanging over us, we will struggle to achieve anything.”  
He turned slightly to me. “You just go to Ishgard, as Tataru proposed. I will return to Ul'dah and set things right.”

I looked at the young man with a quizzical look.  
_That sounds like an incredibly hasty idea.._

The door opened and Haurchefant walked in a slight chuckle and the shake of his head.  
“Pray do not be so hasty, Master Alphinaud!” Haurchefant said, more cheerful than normal.

“Well, you’re quite chipper.” I replied with a smile.                                                   
“Lord Haurchefant?” Alphinaud said with a slight tilt of his head.  
Haurchefant was silent. He closed his eyes as if trying to find the right words of what he was about to say next.

“Full well do I understand your desire to clear your names.” he said, more serious than I had ever seen him.

He smiled, and said more brightly, “But now is not the time for drastic action. You yet have allies upon whom you can rely. There is no need to act alone.”  
I sighed in relief, thankfully I wasn’t the only one with the level head here. Alphinaud nodded, realizing that of course Haurchefant was right.  
“Yes..yes, of course. Pray forgive my impatience.” Alphinaud said, though still sounding a bit impatient.  
Haurchefant smiled and nodded.

“I bring tidings. Count Edmont has decreed that the three of you be taken in as wards of House Fortemps. Under our patronage, you shall be granted access to the city proper. Pray consider our manor your new headquarters, from which you may gather information and plan how best to proceed. Needless to say, should any of your missing allies be found–as I am certain they shall–they will of course be welcome to join you there.” he said cheerfully, so cheerful I would’ve thought he was going to jump out of his skin.  
Alphinaud gave Haurchefant a look of delighted shock. “You are more than generous, my friend. On behalf of my fellows, I humbly accept your offer of hospitality.”  
Haurchefant turned and looked at me, smiling. “The count is a good man and just. He will treat you with the kindness and respect that a hero–and dear friend–deserves.”

I gave him a smile back, blushing slightly as our eyes meet, holding our gaze a little longer than we should. Tataru noticed the exchange and grinned with her hand over her lips slightly.

Dear friend…is that all we are? We’ve done more than what mere friends should be doing. Just what are we really?

“To Ishgard, then–together. There we shall carry on the Scions’ legacy. There we shall being anew.” Alphinaud said, the determination back in his face.

I smiled. No longer was he the little boy wallowing in self pity like he was a few months before. He had his old fire back. His broken blade reforged and mended.

“Hear, hear!” Tatura chirped, jumping about excitedly.

“No, no, no, no….” said a voice breaking me from past reverie to the present.

I found myself sitting at the grand banquet hall of Ala Mhingo castle, sitting across from my host, a tall and broad man with long strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes and heavily armored. Zenos….

I looked up at him, our eyes interlocking. He smirked, with his hands folded under his chin, tilting his head slightly in amusement.                                              
“You are not being entirely truthful in your story…Evelyn. You see…that is what I hate about some story adaptations…they always seem to alter the truth in some way. I shall admit, you nearly convinced….Had I not known who you truly are.” He said, tapping the side of his head and smiling.I gasped. He had seen through my rouse…of course he did..he can control the Echo at will, whenever he so pleases. I glared at him.

“Then if you know everything…why should I even tell you?! Why did you even have me brought here!?” I screamed, slamming my hands on the table as I stood up.

He chuckled. “My, my….you are quite the little firecracker after all, are you not? You fascinate me, Warrior of Light! Unlike the mindless savages who fight for a cause they know not whether they will win or lose…For I know your true purpose of why you fight.”

I tilted my head angrily at him. “Oh? And what is that? Don’t you toy with me!” I screamed, raising my hand to cast a volt spell at him.

Zenos raised his hand. “I would not do so if I were you, girl! If I was going to harm you, I would have already done so, and with much ease…though you are becoming more an more of a worthy prey. Now then before you had so rudely interrupted…the reason why you fight is…” he stopped dramatically, placing his hand over his heart and closing his eyes briefly before opening them and smirking at me. “Love.”

I fell back down in my seat, trying to block everything out. “Stop it…”

“Yes….Yes…it was all for him….even now that…”

“SHUT UP!!!”

He smiled. “You anger at the mere thought of your beloved being mentioned…yet…to lie about your story with him comes so easily to you. Come now…tell me your story…your true story. For I know that you were not twenty two summers then…for that is the age you are now and quite some time has past. And we also know that your father was not a merchant from Limsa…nor had you ever visited the Holy See of Ishgard when you were but a child…had you done so would have meant certain death for you.”

He gave me quite a dark smile, “Although…I am intrigued by this dark character you created of the Lord Commander. While he is no villain…however, you sense it too, do you not? You are not prey to just one man…for you had created him in your story with what you have seen inside him.”  
I gasped, speechless, shaking my head. “N-no…you’re wrong…he’s not like that! He’s a good man!”  
   
"So, because he has a dark side…that means he has an evil heart? Action speaks louder than words, my friend. It is when he acts on those desires…then you would change your words.“

I blinked. "When? What do you mean by that?”

He laughed. “We are straying far from topic…please, your story…your true story. No lies, no tricks…your true unabridged story of you and your beloved…the Songstress and the Unicorn!”

I sighed, and nodded. It was no use, it was best to just humor him and find out what he wants after.

“Alright, you win…the real story…well…it actually began when I was in search of the Enterprise and our search brought us to Camp Dragonhead….”  
**********

So this isn’t my strongest chapter but it was something to break the writers block. I am so so so sorry for this extended hiatus. Please if you ever see me stray for more than a month on this, please give me a loving tap on my head and tell me to get on with it! I thought you all didn’t care about this story and so much has changed with Evelyn’s background that I felt stuck and I was deeply frustrated. A few weeks back when I saw all of your messages, it told me otherwise that people still want life in this story and that is what I set out to do!

I can’t promise weekly updates…but i’m going to try for monthly updates at the very latest. I just want to thank you all for your support and love for if it wasn’t for you, I would’ve given up on this completely. So thank you again from the bottom of my heart!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

EVELYN

"Well, Well...you did a number on my men!" Haurchefant said, sitting at his desk and chuckling.

Meanwhile the men he sent to spar with me are doubled over and panting, waving their hands as if to say, "No more! No more!"

"Ha! If I could have about twenty of you within my platoon...I would have an army ready to take the entire horde of dragons!" he said, shaking he head and laughing, quite pleased with himself.

I shake my head, crossing my arms across my chest and looking at him.

"Now, now...do not give me that look. What man would not want to spar with a beautiful woman like yourself?" he said, looking at me with a very flirtatious grin on his face.

I sigh, raising my hands and shaking my head again, and putting my hands on my hips.

"You are unbelievable..."

"I cannot deny it...I love that look you are giving me. So feisty....that seething little look. It is quite erotic." he purrs, folding his hands under his chin and looking at me, batting his eyes.

I put a hand to my face, my expression betraying me as I feel my face turning bright red. This seemed to please this giant of a man child, for his grin grew bigger.

"Now then...it would seem that any leads to your airship, The Enterprise has gone to a screeching halt, as well as an information on the investigation of Lord Francel. Which means...." he looks at me, a grin lighting his whole face, his sapphire blue eyes twinkling. "You have some extra time on your hands, do you not?"

I paused for a moment. 

"I....well...."

Haurchefant almost seemed ready to jump over his desk at me.

"Evelyn, would you do me the honor of having dinner with me?"

I laughed. "I have dinner with you on an every day basis, silly."

He shook his head, waving his hands. "No, no, no, no....this is different....I mean DINNER..." he said, his eyes widening slightly at the word "dinner" for extra emphasis.

"Oh....." Realization finally kicking in my naïve brain. "Why do I get the feeling that I'm the main course?"

Haurchefant raises his hands and rears his head back in deep laughter, almost maniacal.

"Of course not, my dear...but I was hoping for a romantic setting...perhaps dinner by candlelight. No, wait...dinner on an airship...overlooking all of Coerthas as it makes it's way to Ul'Dah. There, we will be entertained by an opera at the Coliseum; for I remember you telling me when there are no fights, they use that for their operas and theatre productions." his whole body becomes animated as he's explaining his big plans. "So, what do you say?"

I sighed. "Haurchefant....I like you...but..."

"But...but...but...come on, surely you can feel the tension when we are near each other....the sexual chemistry so think you can cut it like butter. You cannot tell me you do not feel the same! I will not take no for an answer! Even if I have to sit here all day and sing Pink Fluff Unicorns Dancing on Rainbows...then that is what I shall do." he said, standing there, looking down into my eyes, very determined.

I bit my lip. "Let me think about it..."

Haurchefant starts doing some kind of crazy dance, swaying back and forth and waving his hands.

"Pink fluffy unicorns, dancing on rainbows. Pink fluffy unicorns, dancing on rainbows. Pink fluffy unicorns, dancing on rainbows..." he sang.

**********************

And that singing continued. Thirty-minutes...and hour...two....

Finally at the fourth hour, when night was just starting to fall. He was singing to me on my linkshell as I was pulling on a dress.

"Alright, ALRIGHT!! I'll go out with you! But one date! That's it...just one!" I screeched at the linkshell so loud, i'm sure his eardrums were ringing.

"Wonderful! I have an airship waiting for us just right outside of Dragonhead, I hope you are wearing something just as enticing as the one wearing it." 

"I hate you..."

"Now, now...before the first act..you will be begging for a second date."

I sighed. "Don't count on it."

"And before the fortnight...you will fall head over heels with me...mark my words!" he said, using a voice that sounds like a hypnotist.

I laughed. "Hah...you better hope we do come across a hypnotist, then."

But you know what was the most infuriating thing of all?

....He never did need one. Because before I even said yes....before he even asked me on that fateful date....

I was already head over heels in love with him.

*********************************

Very sorry for a short update, but I needed something to break me out of this writers block. Again, updates will be coming very very slow. I am currently working on a project with a friend in hopes that our works will become published. So for the month of Nov-Dec there will probably be little to no updates...maybe there will. Just please don't lose hope in this fic, I have every intentions of completing this story, it's just I have other endeavors i'm working on and life in general.

Thank you all again for your support and feedback. Sometimes all it takes is to read just one reply to get me back on that wagon.


End file.
